Salsa et Cuisine
by Elmacada
Summary: Edward est tombé dans un guet-apens "made in Alice". Va-t-il encore regretter sa faiblesse face à sa petite sœur?   Tous humains...  /!\ Très lemon /!\
1. Chapter 1

**Salsa et Cuisine!**

**Voici mon premier OS, écrit pour un concours. **

**Mots imposés: piment - salsa - matraque - chandelier - pate d'amande - fringant(e)**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et le reste est à moi**...

**Résumé: Edward est encore t****o****mbé dans un guet-apens "made in Alice". Va-t-il encore regretter sa faiblesse face à sa petite sœur?**

**Couple Bella/Edward. Tous humains...**

**POV : Edward**

**/!\ Attention très "lémoné" /!\**

**Toutes les OS du concours sur : http:/lovelemon-in-fic(.)forumactif(.)com/f75(-)concours(-)gourmandises (sans les parenthèses)**

* * *

><p><strong>POVE<strong>

Je relie pour la énième fois l'invitation que je tiens dans ma main:

_« Salsa & Cuisine »_

_Venez vivre une expérience inédite_

_le vendredi 13 aout à 22h._

_à la Résidence Forks,_

_Dernier étage au plus près du septième ciel..._

_Vous serez vêtu d'un costume noir. _

_Pour ne pas venir les mains vides, vous amènerez quelques fraises..._

_Courtoisie, découvertes et plaisirs seront au programme..._

Putain, je le crois pas! Comment ai-je pu encore me faire piéger par Alice! A force, je devrais connaître ma sœur et ses plans foireux d'agence matrimoniale! Tania, la dernière en date, j'ai mis une semaine à m'en dépêtrer.

Et là, comme un con, quand elle m'a fait sa mine boudeuse, je n'ai pas pu résister! Comme d'habitude!

Par contre, quand elle m'a remis l'enveloppe cachetée et que j'en ai lu le contenu, j'ai halluciné! J'ai bien essayé de lui dire que cela n'allait pas être possible mais elle m'a rétorqué que c'était trop tard que j'étais inscrit, qu'elle avait vidé toutes ses économies pour cette soirée et que j'avais intérêt d'en profiter!

Et Emmett, mon frangin, qui s'y met: « Mais si, mon p'tit Ed! L'amour t'apporte du piment dans la vie! »... Blablabla...

Ok! Je suis le seul célibataire des Cullen: Emmett à Rosalie, Alice à Jasper et moi j'ai personne! Et alors? Il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné! Et non, je n'essaye pas de me convaincre!

Bref me voilà, tout fringant, dans un ascenseur qui me conduit je ne sais où! Ce que je trouve le plus ridicule dans tout ça? Et bien c'est que les consignes de la soirée sont élégance, courtoisie et barquette de fraise! Des fraises! Je la sent mal la soirée! Je la sens mal!

L'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur un vestibule qui dessert une seule et unique porte. Je sonne. Une jeune femme blonde, un peu trop maquillée et trop siliconée à mon goût, m'accueille:

- Bienvenu, je m'appelle Lauren! Je suis là pour faire de votre soirée une réussite!

Et bien ça promet! Si elles sont toutes comme celle-là! Elle regarde ma boite contenant les fruits:

- Ahhh je vois! Vous êtes Monsieur Fraise! Invité par Alice Cullen.

- Il semblerait...

Putain Alice! Tu vas me le payer!

- Bien suivez moi!

Elle me conduit dans une magnifique pièce à vivre à l'ambiance très contemporaine. Je remarque que la décoration est soignée. Ça plairait à Esmée, ma mère... De larges baies vitrées s'ouvrent sur une terrasse immense et sur une vue de Seattle by night. Nous y rejoignons quatre autres convives.

- Edward, c'est bien ça?

Je regarde Lauren:

- Oui.

- Je te présente Victoria, James, Angéla et Ben... Nous attendons la dernière invitée. Ensuite, je vous expliquerait le déroulé de la soirée...

- Une coupe de champagne?

- Oui, merci.

J'observe mes compagnons d'un soir. La rouquinette, Victoria, si j'ai bien compris, n'est pas mal et me fait un beau sourire aguicheur, James me toise d'un sale œil, Angéla se cache derrière ses lunettes et a l'air aussi à l'aise que le dénommé Ben.

Lauren me tend mon verre quand le carillon retentit.

- Ah! La voilà! Je reviens...

Un silence pesant s'installe... Des pas résonnent sur le parquet. Lauren précède la dernière convive.

- Bien, voici Bella...

Elle fait un pas sur le coté et laisse ainsi apparaître la plus magnifique des jeunes femmes qu'il m'ait été donné de voir! Une beauté au naturel qui n'a besoin d'aucun artifice! Elle a un visage parfait encadré par de longues mèches brunes échappées d'un chignon désordonné. J'ai le temps d'apercevoir ses beaux yeux chocolats avant qu'elle ne les baissent gênée, semble-t-il, par l'attention qu'on lui porte. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure et ses joues, à la teinte ivoire, virent au rouge. Putain je le crois pas, rien qu'à cette vue, je sens mon sexe se durcir! Et cette robe noire! Vache! Elle épouse ses courbes parfaites. Une fente sur le devant laisse apparaître le haut de sa cuisse recouverte d'un bas noir et son décolleté dévoile la naissance de ses seins. C'est une divine apparition de la femme de mes fantasmes qui vient de se matérialiser devant mes yeux! Ses mains dans son dos semble tenir quelque chose...

- … et voici Edward.

A mon prénom, je sort de ma contemplation...

- Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites, voici comment va se dérouler votre soirée. Tout d'abord si vous êtes ici, c'est que des personnes autour de vous, ont décidé de donner un coup de pouce au destin...

J'observe la belle brune qui lève les yeux au plafond en soupirant... J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas le seul à m'être fait embarquer contre mon gré! Je sourit à l'idée que cela nous fait déjà un point commun...

Lauren continue:

- Pourquoi « Salsa et Cuisine »? La Salsa pour la sensualité et la découverte de l'autre; la Cuisine pour l'érotisme et plus si les affinités se confirment...

Bella que je n'ai pas quitté du regard vire au cramoisie!

- Dans un premier temps, Mike va vous initier à cette danse. Cela se fera en groupe. Ensuite, les couples formés se rendront dans des pièces réservés à la « détente ». Vous aurez d'autres consignes à ce moment là... Bien, il vous a été demandé d'apporter un « ingrédient ».

Bella sort une main de son dos et je peux ainsi voir qu'elle tient une bombe de chantilly. James tient des bananes, Victoria du chocolat liquide, Ben des pommes et Angéla du caramel liquide... Et qu'est ce qui va bien avec des fraises? De la chantilly! Mon cœur s'emballe...

- Je ne vais pas faire durer le suspense et vous dévoiler les couples créer: Victoria et James, Angéla et Ben, Bella et...

YES!

- Edward

Je croise le regard de la rouquine qui me lance un clin d'œil et hausse les épaules d'un air de dire « tant pis ce sera pour la prochaine fois! » … ou pas!

- Place à la danse! Si vous voulez bien me suivre...

Nous emboitons le pas à notre hôtesse. J'ôte ma veste et la dépose sur un des porte-manteau.

- Voici Mike, mon époux et votre professeur de salsa...

Oh le blaireau! Pantalon blanc, chemise hawaïenne ouverte sur une toison brunâtre et une grosse chaine en or. Ils sont bien assortis ces deux là! La bimbo siliconée s'approche de nous:

- Je vais récupérer vos gourmandises et les porter dans vos cocons respectifs... Et je vous rejoint...

- Bonsoir à vous tous! Je vais donc vous donner les pas de base de la danse la plus sensuelle qui m'ait été donné d'enseigner...

Ce mec transpire la prétention!

- Les garçons vous vous mettez en ligne et mesdemoiselles vous vous placez face à vos cavaliers.

Bien discipliné, on s'exécute... Bella me lance un timide sourire. Elle est vraiment trop craquante... Lauren nous rejoint et se place devant les filles. Mike se met face à elle.

- Pour nous, les garçons. On part du pied gauche. Pied gauche de coté sur « 1 », assemblez le pied droit sur « & », écartez le pied gauche sur « 2 », repartez à droite sur « 3 », assemblez le gauche sur « & » écartez sur droite sur « 4 », on refait pareil sur 5&6,7&8...

Il nous fait la démonstration en même temps qu'il nous donne ses explications.

- Les filles vous faites pareil à droite

Et là c'est Lauren qui se colle à la démo. Sacré déhanché la dame!

- Bien, maintenant vous nous suivez...

Et nous voilà en train de nous dandiner. Bella n'a pas l'air très à l'aise. Pourtant au bout de quelques minutes, elle commence à rouler ses hanches au rythme de la voix de Mike. Putain! Je commence à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon caleçon. Heureusement que mon pantalon est large...

- Edward tu ne suis pas le compte!

- Oups! Désolé...

- Chaque chose en son temps!

Il me fait un clin d'œil de connivence. Merde! Pris la main dans le sac!

- On continue...

On voit ainsi le « pas croisé arrière » et le « tour à gauche ».

- Maintenant, vous allez vous rapprocher par couple. Vous vous mettez face à face, pieds joints. Messieurs de votre main gauche vous tenez la main droite de vos cavalières.

Quand je saisis la main de Bella, je ressens comme une décharge électrique.

- Votre main droite sur son omoplate et mesdemoiselles vous poserez la votre sur son épaule.

Et là, c'est un frisson qui parcourt mon échine. Elle semble troublée, elle aussi.

- Musique! Let's go!

Les premières notes de _La negra tomasa_ résonnedans le salon, et ma foi, je dois dire qu'on se débrouille pas mal... Sentir le corps de ma déesse qui se mouve contre moi est des plus excitant...

Quand la musique s'arrête, deux paires de mains nous applaudissent. Lauren est aux anges:

- Bien! Je pense que la sensualité est parmi vous! Vous allez pouvoir maintenant vous diriger vers vos « appartements ». Vous y êtes chez vous. Du moins, jusqu'à demain midi... Vous y trouverez une salle de bains, de quoi vous désaltérer et vous rassasier, ce que vous avez apporté, une enveloppe, un lit king size, de la musique... Bon, là, je vous matraque de détails! Mais le plus simple est de vous laisser découvrir pas vous même. Sur chaque porte vous trouverez une photo de vos « gourmandises ». Juste une petite précision: toutes les pièces sont insonorisées... Place à l'érotisme...

- Amusez vous bien!

Mike m'adresse à nouveau un clin d'œil. Je lui sourit. Pauvre mec!

Les deux autres couples prennent la direction du couloir que nous a désigné notre hôtesse d'un soir.

Quand je croise le regard chocolat de ma partenaire, elle baisse les yeux et le rouge s'empare de ses joues. J'adore! Je récupère ma veste et me tourne vers elle:

- Bien, je crois qu'il faut qu'on y aille...

Je la laisse passer devant. Mon regard se pose sur sa nuque, suit le trajet de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la chute de ses reins... Elle s'arrête devant notre porte. Elle se retourne:

- Je ne sais pas trop dans quoi, on s'aventure...

- Alice et ses idées saugrenues!

- Alice comme dans Alice Cullen?

- C'est ma sœur...

Elle ouvre la porte et entre. Je la suis, refermant derrière moi... La pièce, dans les tons taupe et ivoire, est éclairée par des bougies reposant sur de superbes chandeliers très design. Sur la droite, il y a un coin salon, avec deux fauteuils contemporains en cuirs noirs et une table basse en teck. Sur cette dernière, on a disposé une corbeille remplie de pâte d'amande en forme de fruit et un sceau avec une bouteille de champagne et deux coupes. Face à nous, trône un majestueux lit baldaquin avec des voilages en organza crème... Ma compagne semble troublée... Elle me regarde:

- Je crois... Je crois que je vais aller me doucher...

- Pas de soucis... J'en ferai de même après...

Elle rentre dans la salle de bain et met le loquet. Ça me fait sourire... Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entends l'eau couler... L'imaginer nue sous la douche fait réagir mon sexe... Je pose ma veste sur une chaise et je m'approche du lit. Sur l'une des table de nuit, on retrouve mes fraises et sa chantilly ainsi qu'une enveloppe et un bandeau. Sur l'autre, des préservatifs et un lubrifiant aromatisé à la fraise. Je commence à avoir très chaud. Je sors ma chemise de mon pantalon et défait les premiers boutons. J'attrape l'enveloppe et je l'ouvre:

_Recette de Fraise Bella Erotique, _

_Placez le bandeau sur les yeux de Mademoiselle, _

_Déposer un peu de chantilly sur une fraise et faite lui croquer... renouveler l'opération..._

_Attention! Si vous en faite tomber sur elle, vous ne devez la ramasser qu'avec votre bouche... _

_Bon appétit... _

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre sur Bella, toujours aussi divine:

- Bien... A toi...

- Ok... J'en ai pas pour longtemps...

Je ferme la porte et décide de ne pas la verrouiller... La pièce est très classe... La douche à l'italienne est assez grande pour accueillir un couple sans problème... Je m'imagine en prenant une avec Bella... Je secoue la tête. Il faut que j'arrête...

Je suis surpris de retrouver mon gel douche et mon parfum sur le lavabo. Encore un coup d'Alice...

Après m'être séché, je me rhabille optant pour la chemise ouverte sur ma musculature qui en principe, ne laisse pas la gente féminine indifférente...

Quand je la rejoint Bella, Bella me regarde... Je note que sa respiration s'accélère légèrement, que ses joues se teintent de rose et qu'elle déglutit avec difficulté. Bien! Je ne la laisse pas indifférent... Elle se ressaisit et se retourne pour mettre la chaine en route. Aux premières notes, nous nous exclamons en même temps:

- Debussy!

- Je pense qu'Alice est à l'origine de ce choix musical et de mon parfum dans la salle de bain...

- Et moi, je dois cette étrange soirée à ma meilleure amie, Rosalie!

- Rosalie Hale?

- La seule et l'unique... Bien-sûr tu la connais, elle sort avec ton frère!

- Je comprend mieux les nombreuses messes basses entre Alice et Rosalie!

- Rosalie m'a présenté sa « belle sœur » le week-end dernier... Je lui dois ma tenue...

- A ben là aussi je comprend mieux!...

- Pardon?

Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire que ma sœur a, ainsi, matérialisé mon fantasme...

- Non, non rien... Tu... Tu veux une coupe de champagne...

- Je veux bien...

J'ouvre la bouteille et nous sert une coupe à chacun...

- Bon alors? Que penses-tu de cette soirée?

- Rosalie m'en a fait des plans pour me caser mais aussi bizarre que ce soir, jamais... Et toi?

- Je dois dire que j'avais des envie de meurtres quand j'étais dans l'ascenseur... Mais là, je dois avouer que la tournure des évènements ne sont pas pour me déplaire...

J'appuie mes dires de mon sourire en coin qui en général fait mouche...

- Autant te dire les choses clairement: Tu me plais et je suis prêt à jouer le jeu...

Et voilà! C'est dit! Elle vire au rouge et baisse les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas, Edward...

- Est ce que je te plais?

Elle baisse les yeux:

- Oui

- Bien! Alors nous sommes deux adultes consentants attirés l'un par l'autre... Est-tu prêtes à jouer le jeu.

Mon cœur à un raté.

- Ok...

Bingo!

- As-tu lu la recette sur la table de nuit?

Elle secoue la tête

- Me laisserais tu te l'a faire découvrir?

Elle lance un regard inquiet.

- Écoutes Bella, je ne te ferais rien qui puisse te blesser... Tu dois me faire confiance...

- D'accord...

je lui saisis la main et l'amène à s'assoir sur le bord du lit. J'attrape le bandeau:

- Prêtes?

- On va dire que oui...

Quand je lui glisse sur le yeux, je la sens haleter... Je m'assied à ses cotés et je prend une fraise et la chantilly. Au bruit de la chantilly que je déverse sur le fruit, Bella sursaute.

- Bella? Ouvre la bouche.

Elle s'exécute. J'introduis la fraise dans sa fine bouche. Elle la croque:

- Mmmhhh...

- Gourmande?

- Un peu.

Elle a un peu de crème sur le coin de la lèvre. Elle va la récupérer avec le bout de sa langue. Putain que cette fille est sexy! Mon sexe est de plus en plus dur...

- On continue?

Elle hoche la tête. Je remet de la chantilly sur la fraise et lui passe sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle les ouvre mais le mouvement fait tomber la crème sur la naissance de son sein droit. Elle est surprise par la fraicheur sur sa peau.

- La recette stipule, je cite: _Attention! Si vous en faite tomber sur elle, vous ne devez la ramasser qu'avec votre bouche... _

- Ah...

Ne sentant aucune opposition de sa part, je me penche vers sa poitrine et du bout de ma langue, je récupère la trainée blanche. Elle gémit. Cette fille veut ma mort! Il ne reste plus de trace, mais je n'arrive pas à détacher ma bouche de sa peau si douce... Je promène ma langue dans le creux de son cou. Elle bascule sa tête en arrière pour me laisser plus d'accès.

- Oh mon Dieu! Edward...

Mon prénom dans sa bouche est d'une telle sensualité!

- Bella... Tu me rends fou!

Ma voix est roque de désir... Je fais glisser ma bouche le long de sa mâchoire et remonte jusqu'à sa bouche. Je vais enfin pouvoir gouter ses lèvres... Je baise sa lèvre inférieur comme un prédateur jouerait avec sa proie, variant l'intensité et la pression de ma bouche. Elle halete... Je passe ensuite le bout de ma langue sur ses lèvres qu'elle entrouvre. Je ne résiste plus et presse ma bouche sur la sienne. Ma langue se faufile et quand elle trouve celle de ma belle, elles débutent ensemble une danse langoureuse. Elle a un goût divin... Je me détache d'elle et prend la direction de son épaule, puis de son bras, je descend vers le pli de son coude que je sillonne de ma langue. Je la sens frissonner. Je passe ma main dans son dos et attrape sa fermeture éclair. Lentement, je la descend. Puis délicatement, je fais glisser les brettelles de sa robe. Je me recule pour l'admirer. Elle porte un soutien gorge de dentelle noir:

- Tu es superbe!...

J'ai besoin de son regard, je lui retire donc son bandeau. Quand je rencontre ses yeux, ils sont noircit par le désir.

- Bella? J'ai envie de toi...

- Alors qu'est ce que tu attends?

Il ne m'en faut pas plus! J'ôte rapidement ma chemise et je me jète sur ses lèvres; ma main gauche attrape sa nuque pendant que l'autre part à la découverte de son corps. Quand je prend son sein droit dans ma main, elle gémit contre ma bouche. Je le fais sortir de son carcan et mon pouce va titiller son téton... Mes mains partent à la recherche de l'attache qu'elles font habilement sauter révélant ainsi une poitrine parfaite. Je l'invite à s'allonger et je m'étend à ses cotés sur mon flanc gauche. Je me penche sur son visage et lui mordille la lèvre supérieur avant de déposer une multitudes de baisers sur son visage. Je vais jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille que je parcours de ma langue avant le mordiller. Je la sens frémir sous ma bouche. Je descend dans son cou, suivant le trajet de sa carotide. Quand je m'approche de son sein gauche, je sens son cœur s'emballer... Lorsque je prend son mamelon durci entre mes dents, elle se cambre de plaisir! Aucune de mes partenaires jusqu'à ce jour, n'a été aussi réceptive à mon toucher...

- Ooohhhh, Edward!

Je me dresse sur mon avant bras et plonge mon regard dans le sien:

- Un problème? Tu veux que j'arrête?

Elle fronce les sourcils

- Grand Dieu! Non!

Puis dans un murmure

- S'il te plait... Continues...

Je ne fait pas plus prier et repart lécher son téton gauche pendant que mes doigt vont titiller l'autre. Ma langue descend lentement jusqu'à son nombril pendant que ma main, elle, s'aventure plus bas. Je la glisse sous sa robe et mes doigts rencontrent les bords de son string... Je me redresse. Bella gémit de frustration. Je me laisse tomber à genoux à ses pieds. Je place mes mains sur ses hanches et lentement je fais glisser sa robe le long de ses jambes. Je l'expédie sur la chaise. Je l'embrasse dans le pli de l'aine... Lentement, je fais rouler son bas, ma bouche partant à la découverte de chaque parcelle de peau révélée. Je m'attarde dans le creux de son genou... Puis je réserve le même sort à l'autre jambe. Quand je frôle son entrejambe, je sens l'humidité qui perle au travers du tissus. Elle s'est redressé sur ses avant-bras et m'observe en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. La vache! Je suis de plus en plus dur et ça commence à être douloureux... Je défais mon pantalon et je le laisse glisser et je redépose de légers baisers dans son pli de l'aine. Puis je m'approche de son sexe ruisselant.

- Il semblerait que tu sois prête pour moi...

- Mmmmhhhhh...

J'écarte doucement sa vulve et souffle doucement sur son clitoris... Elle se trémousse... Je dépose un baiser sur son capuchon clitoridien. Ses mains qui, jusqu'à présent, maltraitaient les draps agrippent mes cheveux et se perdent dans mes boucles... Je lape la cyprine qui s'écoule le long de son sexe. Son fluide est délicieux. Je retourne à son bouton de plaisir... Je le lèche, le suçote, l'aspire. Elle halete... Mes doigts se joignent à ma bouche... Et quand j'en introduit un dans son vagin. Elle gémit... J'introduis un deuxième et commence un lent va-et-vient. Elle soulève ses hanches pour approfondir le contact et accompagne mes mouvements. Je sens qu'elle est proche. Je crochète légèrement mes doigts afin de trouver son point G:

- Edwaaarrrrd! C'est trop bon... Je vais... Je vais pas tenir...

J'accélère... Elle jouit autour de mes doigts. Je lèche tout le liquide qu'elle laisse échapper. Je ne suis pas un adepte du cunnilingus, mais avec elle, c'est... c'est magique! Je me redresse:

- Tu as un goût exquis ma Belle!

Je me lève et place mes mains sur l'élastique de mon boxer. Elle se lèche la lèvre supérieur. J'en peut plus! Je me débarrasse rapidement de cette dernière barrière... J'attrape un préservatif, je l'enfile sur mon membre et je me glisse au porte de son intimité. Pour ne pas l'écraser, je prend appuie sur mes coudes et sur mes genoux. Quand mon gland frotte contre son clitoris chaud et humide, ma queue frétille d'impatience. Elle a ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Putain, elle transpire le sexe. J'encre mon regard dans le sien et je m'introduit en elle, lentement, afin de profiter de toutes les sensations qu'elle m'offre:

- Tu es si mouillée...

Ses parois sont serrées autour de ma verge. C'est le pied intégral! Quand je bute au fond de son antre, je m'y sens comme chez moi. Mais je me retire intégralement, pour revenir d'un coup sec. Elle gémit et ferme les yeux. Je débute alors de profonds va-et-vient alternant rapidité et lenteur. Je sens monter le plaisir en moi. Je m'approche de son oreille, zone qui semble particulièrement érogène chez elle, et j'y promène ma langue dessus. Quand j'attrape son lobe entre mes dents, je sens le frisson qui traverse son corps, j'exerce alors une légère pression de mon pubis sur le sien. Elle entoure ma taille de ses jambes. Les sensations sont trop fortes! Elle est au bord de son orgasme. Je lui murmure au creux de l'oreille:

- Viens pour moi, Bébé!

Je sens son sexe qui se resserre sur le miens. Elle crie

- Aaaaaaahhhhhh!

Je jouis dans ma capote!

- Beeeellllllllllaaaaa!

Je me laisse rouler sur le coté pour ne pas l'écraser, j'ôte l'étui de latex et le jète dans la poubelle près de la table de nuit. J'observe le corps parfait de Bella. Elle est recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur, sa respiration est saccadée, elle a les yeux fermés mais un sourire sur les lèvres...

- Ca va?

- Mmmhhhhh...

Elle ouvre les yeux.

- Tu veux un verre de champagne?

Elle me regarde et acquiesce.

Je me lève et vais chercher nos deux coupes. Je prend la corbeille avec les pâtes d'amande. Quand je reviens vers ma Douce, elle est assise en tailleur sur le lit, en train de lire la « fiche recette ». Elle saisit une friandise que je lui offre et la croque... Je pose la corbeille sur la table de nuit. Je m'assied face à elle dans la même position et je lui tend son verre. Je porte un toast:

- A notre soirée Salsa et Cuisine!

Elle me regarde d'un air plus que coquin et me lance:

- Tu crois qu'on peut varier la recette et faire des fraises Edward érotique?

A ces mots, mon sexe se remet au garde à vous.

- Hé bien, il n'y a pas marqué que l'on doive la suivre la recette...

Elle me prend mon verre, le dépose avec le sien sur la table de nuit et saisit une fraise qu'elle couvre de chantilly. Elle l'approche de ma bouche que j'ouvre. Mais au moment où j'allais croquer dedans, elle la retire et la lèche en me regardant droit dans les yeux...

- Désolée, je ne me rappelais pas bien du goût...

Je fronce les sourcils

- Ok... La prochaine est pour toi...

Elle me représente le fruit que je gobe...

- Je suis sure que tu n'as même pas eu le temps de trouver le goût! Je vais devoir t'en redonner une...

Elle s'exécute. Je passe doucement ma langue sur fruit. Le petit monticule de chantilly chavire et tombe sur mon menton puis sur mon torse et finit sa course dans mon pli de l'aine.

- Oups... Je suis maladroit...

Elle ma fait un clin d'œil et s'approche doucement de mon visage. Du bout de ses lèvres, elle récupère la crème, suit son trajet, descend plus bas, dévie vers mon téton qu'elle prend entre ses dents. Elle tire doucement dessus pendant que sa langue me les titille. Waouw! La sensation est terrible! Je ne savait pas cette zone aussi érogène!

Puis elle continue sa descente, laissant sa langue se promener sur mes muscles... Quand elle arrive là où s'est échoué la chantilly, mon corps est parcouru par un frisson de plaisir. Elle lape le tout. Ne laissant aucune trace. Elle se redresse... De sa main sur mon torse, elle m'invite à m'allonger sur les coussins... Elle se glisse entre mes jambes et sans me quitter des yeux, elle s'approche de ma verge fièrement dressée... Quand ses lèvres se pose sur mon bout, je suis aux portes du paradis. Sa langue prend le relais et je ne peut retenir un râle de plaisir. Elle lèche avec avidité mon liquide séminal. Puis elle me prend dans sa bouche...

- Putain! Bella! C'est trop bon!

Ses aller-retours sur mon sexe me font perdre pied. Je glisse ma main dans ses cheveux et je lui donne la cadence... Je ne suis plus très loin...

- Bella! Stop! Je vais jouir...

Au lieu de s'arrêter, sa main vient caresser mes bourses. C'en est trop... Je jouis en longs jets dans sa bouche.

- Waouw...

Elle se redresse et sa langue va récupérer ma semence qui coule au coin de sa bouche. A cette vision des plus érotique, je me soulève et je m'empare violemment de ses lèvres. Me gouter au travers de sa salive est une réelle délectation... A bout de souffle, je me détache d'elle. Nous sommes tous les deux haletant et couvert de sueur.

- Ça te dit un bonne douche...

- Pourquoi? Tu trouve que je ne t'ai pas bien nettoyé?

J'éclate de rire à sa réflexion...

- Si, si... Tu as été parfaite... Mais j'ai eu un peu chaud...

- Seulement un peu?

Et elle se met à rire, elle aussi. Je me lève et lui tend la main qu'elle saisit. Elle enlève les barrettes qui tiennent encore son chignons plus que désordonné, laissant ainsi tomber sa magnifique chevelure sur ses épaules.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique...

Ses joues, déjà rosées par nos ébats, virent au rouge...

- Merci... Je te retourne le compliment...

Je met l'eau à couler et je la laisse entrer en premier dans la douche. A la vu de ses fesses rebondies, mon sexe durcit à nouveau. Elle attrape son gel douche et commence à se savonner. Voir ses mains parcourir son corps, m'excite au plus au point. Je ne résiste pas longtemps: je l'a retourne, m'empare de ses lèvres... Mes mains attrapent ses fesses et leurs donnent une impulsion que Bella suit. Elle s'accroche à mon cou et enlace ses jambes autour de ma taille. Mon gland frotte contre son entrée. Elle est trempe d'excitation. D'un coup de rein, je me glisse en elle. Je soupire de bien-être quand je touche son fond. Je la plaque contre le mur. La fraicheur de la faïence lui déclenche un frisson. Elle resserre ses cuisses autour de mes hanches. La douceur de ses seins qui se soulèvent contre mon torse ne fait qu'augmenter mon excitation... Je plis légèrement mes genoux et commence à mouvoir mon bassin doucement. Mais ses gémissements et ses couinements réveillent mon coté bestial. Je la matraque de coup rein et elle a l'air d'apprécier:

- Oooohhhh que c'est bon Edward! Ne t'arrête pas...

- Je.. Je n'en ai... pas l'intention...

Je suis au bord de l'explosion. Je m'empare de sa bouche et je lui offre le baiser le plus passionnel qui m'ait été donner de partager... L'orgasme nous frappe en même temps... Je n'ai jamais vécu rien de tel... Je suis sur un petit nuage... Le tremblement qui s'empare de ses jambes me ramène sur terre:

- Bella? Tout va bien?

- Je crois que oui...

Elle décroise ses jambes mais reste agrippée à mon cou. Je la maintient contre moi et lui embrasse tendrement le front. Quand ses jambes semblent plus solide, elle se détache lentement de moi.

- Finalement, tu avais raison: on avait bien besoin d'une douche...

Après m'être rincé, je sort et je m'enveloppe dans un des peignoir mis à notre disposition. Je lui tend le sien. Quand je m'approche du lavabo, mon regard se pose sur les préservatifs:

- Merde! On ne s'est pas protégé! Putain, c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive... Je suis désolé Bella...

- Si tu t'es toujours protégé, c'est que tu es clean, non?

- Je le suis...

- Et bien moi aussi... J'ai fait mes tests de dépistage, quand mon ex. m'a largué pour sa pétasse... et c'était il y a plus de six mois... Depuis, je n'ai eu personne... Je... Je ne suis pas du tout comme ça d'habitude...

Elle baisse les yeux... Je lui attrape le menton, la forçant ainsi à me regarder:

- Sincèrement, je ne regrette rien...

- Moi non plus... Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avec mon ex...

- Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait atteindre de tels niveau de plaisir...

Je l'embrasse langoureusement. Puis on regagne notre lit. Le réveil indique 4heures...

Je me couche sur le dos et l'invite à rejoindre le creux de mes bras. Elle pose sa joue sur mon torse...

- Bella?

- Oui?

- J'aimerais bien te revoir...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors?<strong>

**C'est mon premier lemon! Et je dois dire que je trouve que c'est plus facile à lire qu'à écrire! ;)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sur 10 écrits, mon OS est arrivé 2ième ! C'est super cool ! Merci ! **

**Vous avez été plusieurs à me demander une suite, alors, je me lance ! **

**Désolée, j'ai mis un peu de temps. Mais, j'ai d'abord voulu finir ma fic en cours...**

** Et puis ensuite, j'ai eu plus envie de lire d'autres fic que d'écrire! ;)  
><strong>

**Mais me revoilà !**

** Et encore un grand merci de me suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Donc voici le chapitre 2... **

**J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues!**

**C'est une suite mais c'est "un avant". Quoi? je ne suis pas claire? lol...**

**Merci beaucoup à sosweetysocrazy pour ses corrections! Elle a fait la chasse aux fautes et a été de bons conseils!**

**Et merci pour toutes vos reviews!  
><strong>

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Le reste est à moi... Tous humains**

* * *

><p>Une semaine plus tôt :<p>

**POVB:**

- Rosalie Hale ! Ouvre-moi cette porte tout de suite !

- C'est bon ! J'arrive !

A peine m'a-t-elle entrouvert la porte que je rentre dans son appart comme une furie.

- Bonjour Bella! Que me vaut cette visite matinale?

Je lui brandis mon enveloppe sous le nez :

- Ça ! Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui t'a pris de m'inscrire à cette débilité ?

- Ah ! Tu l'as enfin reçue ! Il était temps !

Un magnifique sourire envahit le visage encore endormi de ma future ex-meilleure amie. Je vais lui faire ravaler son sourire, moi !

- J'allais faire mes courses et le facteur me l'a remise en main propre !

- Voilà le souci, tu vas faire tes courses un samedi matin à neuf heures, comme les vieilles, et les seuls hommes que tu vois du week-end, ce sont ton boucher et ton facteur !

- Mais... Mais... Rrrrroooohhhh ! Tu m'énerves !

- Fais voir ?

Je lui tends l'enveloppe. Rosalie en sort un carton orangé qu'elle lit à haute voix :

_« Salsa & Cuisine »__  
><em>_Venez vivre une expérience inédite,__  
><em>_le vendredi 13 __août__ à 22h,__  
><em>_à la Résidence Forks,__  
><em>_Dernier étage au __plus près du septième ciel...__  
><em>_Vous serez vêtue d'une robe noire élégante.__  
><em>_Pour ne pas venir les mains vides, vous amènerez de la chantilly...__  
><em>_Courtoisie, découvertes et plaisirs seront au programme..._

Je le crois pas : elle jubile ! Elle se fout ouvertement de moi.

- Excellent !

- Et bien d'une, moi ça ne me fait pas rire du tout et de deux, je suis loin de trouver ça «excellent» !

En disant cela, je mime les guillemets du bout des doigts.

- De toute façon, je m'en fous, je n'irai pas!

- Oh que si tu vas y aller, Mademoiselle Isabella Swan ! J'ai payé cent cinquante euros pour cette soirée...

- Non mais t'es pas folle ! Cent cinquante euros !

- Dis-toi que c'est mon cadeau, en avance, pour tes vingt-cinq ans...

Je m'apprête une nouvelle fois à râler mais Rosalie ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

- Un cadeau d'anniversaire, ça ne se refuse pas !

- Rose, tu me fais chier !

- Oui. Moi, aussi je t'adore.

Je récupère ce satané carton d'invitation.

- Et de la chantilly ! C'est quoi ce délire ?

- Ça, ça fait partie du package...

- Et puis je n'ai pas de « robe noire élégante »

- Alors là, c'est la partie d'Alice !

- Alice ? La sœur de ton Emmett ?

- Oui ! C'est elle qui m'a parlé de cette soirée.

- Mais de quoi elle se mêle celle-là ? Je ne la connais même pas.

- Je lui ai tellement parlé de toi que c'est tout comme si tu faisais partie de la famille.

Elle a une lueur étrange dans son regard... Je sens bien qu'elle ne me dit pas tout.

- Rosalie, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

- Moi ? Rien ! Je pense que tu vas passer une super soirée torride !

- Tu débloques grave là !

Torride et ma petite personne dans la même phrase, c'est du grand n'importe quoi !

- Je ne suis pas cette salope de Leah ! Tu t'es trompée d'adresse ! C'est elle, la chaudasse qui fait passer des soirées torrides aux mecs des autres !

- Putain, mais va falloir que tu tournes la page ! Jacob t'a quittée pour elle ? Bon débarras ! C'était un gros naze ! Il ne te méritait pas !

- De toute façon, tu ne l'as jamais aimé !

- Ben non ! Il te prenait vraiment pour une conne ! Bon, sinon, on a rendez-vous cet après-midi avec Alice, pour te trouver la robe idéale. Je crois qu'elle a son idée sur la question.

- Et j'aurais mon mot à dire ?

- Connaissant Alice, non... Tu vas voir elle est géniale ! Un peu fo-folle mais ça fait partie du personnage.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel châtiment ?

- Maintenant que tu m'as réveillée, tu veux un café ?

- Non merci... J'ai des courses à faire. Comme les vieilles ! Et je suis déjà en retard.

- Bella, fais pas la gueule…

- J'aimerai bien t'y voir toi, au milieu de deux cinglées qui se sont données le mot pour me rendre chèvre.

- Mmmmeeeehhhh !

- Très drôle Rosalie Hale… Très drôle…

Voir mon amie les cheveux en pétard en train d'imiter la chèvre, eut raison de mon sérieux... Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

- Ah ! Je te préfère comme ça. Bon va faire tes courses. On passe te prendre à quatorze heures.

- Ppppffff !

- Et n'oublie pas d'acheter de la chantilly...

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Quand la sonnette d'entrée retentit, je regarde ma montre : quatorze heures pile ! Zut ! Je pourrais ne pas ouvrir. Rose me ferait sûrement la gueule mais bon… Quand j'entends un bruit de clé dans ma serrure, je me fustige mentalement : quelle conne ! J'avais oublié qu'elle a un double.

- Bella chérie ? Nous sommes là !

- Merci ! Je m'en étais aperçue !

Et la grande et pulpeuse blonde qui me sert de meilleure amie fait son entrée, suivie d'un petit bout de femme, au joli minois encadré par des cheveux d'un noir corbeau dont les pointes partent dans tous les sens.

- Alice, je te présente ma ronchonne de meilleure amie, Bella...

Alice se dirige vers moi en sautillant et me serre dans ses bras.

- Parfaite ! Rose, tu avais raison !

Je la regarde surprise par tant d'effervescence.

- Parfaite pour quoi ?

- Pour la soirée que nous avons organisée...

- Putain ! Je la sens de moins à moins votre soirée !

Et le petit lutin se met à sautiller en frappant dans ses mains.

- Mais non ! Tu vas t'E-CLA-TER !

J'arque un sourcil en direction de Rosalie. Celle-ci hausse les épaules... Quand à Alice, elle continue.

- Bon Bella, tu nous payes un café et pendant ce temps je t'explique comment ça va se passer.

Je n'ai aucune échappatoire... Je maudis intérieurement ma meilleure amie pour ce qu'elle s'apprête à me faire vivre. Résignée, je me dirige vers la cuisine et prépare trois cafés.

- Alors, aujourd'hui, on te trouve la tenue parfaite, bien que j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur la chose... Et vendredi prochain, tu as ton après-midi, Rose s'en est assurée. Tu as donc rendez-vous à quatorze heures chez l'esthéticienne. Nous, nous débarquerons à dix-neuf heures trente, pour te maquiller et te coiffer. Et pour finir, nous te déposerons à l'adresse voulue en temps voulu...

Je suis abasourdie par le programme. Je vais pour prendre une gorgée de mon café. Je l'avale en faisant une grimace.

- Merde, j'ai pas mis de sucre.

Mes deux bourreaux éclatent de rire face à ma mauvaise humeur non dissimulée. Je souffle et lève les yeux au ciel. Je mets mon petit morceau de glucose dans ma tasse et je me concentre sur celle-ci. Aucun prétexte ! Rien ! Je vais devoir me coller à des essayages. Un de mes pires cauchemars ! Alice se redresse comme un ressort.

- Bien. On y va !

- Alice... Je suis sûre que l'on pourrait trouver une robe dans mon armoire...

- Pas question. Il te faut LA robe adéquate.

Une heure plus tard, je suis dans la tenue parfaite aux dires de la démoniaque Alice. Elle n'a écouté aucune de mes remarques. Cette robe est, certes, magnifique, mais elle n'est pas pour moi. Elle épouse toutes mes courbes, une fente sur le devant laisse apparaître le haut de ma cuisse recouverte d'un bas noir et son décolleté dévoile la naissance de mes seins. Petits escarpins assortis... Je me trouve... SEXY ! Moi, Bella Swan... Sexy... Une grande première ! Mais, je ne vais pas pouvoir sortir comme ça. Rose a les yeux qui brillent et la bouche en « o ».

- Waouh ! Bella ! Tu es superbe !

- Parfait ! On la prend...

- Non Alice. Ça ne va pas le faire.

- Oh que si ! Bien plus que tu ne l'imagines !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? Moi ce que j'en retiens, c'est que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire et, même si j'étais prévenue, ça fait chier ! A contrecœur, je paye mes achats. Alice prend mes paquets et se dirige vers la sortie.

- Allez, je vous paye un coup à boire.

On s'installe à la terrasse d'un bistrot. Les filles parlent de leurs moitiés et de l'autre frère d'Alice... Je n'ai pas retenu son prénom. Juste que c'est un Don Juan qui n'arrive pas à garder une fille plus d'une semaine. Au grand damne de sa sœur, qui voudrait qu'il trouve l'amour comme Emmett l'a trouvé en la personne de Rose. Cette dernière ne l'a vu qu'une fois et l'a comparé à un Dieu Grec. Je repense à Jacob... Il avait un corps de Dieu... Mais plutôt un Dieu Indien...

- Bella ?

Oups, m'aurait-on posé une question ? En tout cas, Alice semble attendre une réponse...

- Pardon ?

- Tu aimes lire ?

- Heu... Oui...

Je n'ai pas vraiment suivi la conversation alors je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt de mes passe-temps...

- Cool.

- Si tu le dis.

- En même temps, tu gères une librairie. Ça serait ennuyeux si tu n'aimais pas les bouquins. Et sinon ton type d'homme, ça serait quoi ?

- Heu... Je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre. De de toute façon, je ne suis pas assez bien pour attirer les sex-symbols, alors...

- Ma chère meilleure amie se dénigre ! Elle se trouve tout juste belle et très fade...

Alice secoue la tête.

- N'importe quoi! Je voudrais bien avoir ton sex-appeal ! Tu as tout ce qu'il faut, là où il faut !

Je rougis face à ces compliments.

- Et par contre, elle a tendance à attirer les boulets...

Allez ! C'est reparti ! Rosalie a une piètre opinion de mes ex...

- Pfff n'importe quoi...

- Non, c'est vrai Tyler était très bien !

Je grimace au souvenir de mon premier émoi.

- Je me demande vraiment ce que tu as pu lui trouver.

Et moi donc ! Je suis restée un peu plus de six mois avec lui... Mais, vu que je ne voulais pas sauter le pas, il m'a gentiment larguée pour Lauren-qui-couche-le-soir-même...

- Tu as mis combien temps à t'en remettre ? Un an ? Oh et puis, il y a eu Alec ! Celui-là aussi...

Je ne l'écoute plus... Il faut dire que je suis plutôt « fleur bleue ». Je recherche toujours l'Amour le vrai ! Celui avec un grand « A ». Alec m'a sorti le grand jeu. Romantique à souhait. J'ai baissé ma garde. Je suis sorti avec lui... Une semaine... Il avait fait le pari, avec Jane, la fille qui m'était le plus antipathique, que je tomberais dans ses filets ! Je me rappelle encore la tête de cette pétasse quand elle s'est jointe à nous au petit restau où il m'avait invitée pour fêter notre première semaine... Elle avait pris la note et lui avait balancé: « _C'est bon j'ai __perdu !__ Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à décoincer Bella la __prude !__ J'aurais dû parier que tu ne la dépucellerais __pas !__ ». _Mes yeux s'étaient, instantanément remplis de larmes... Je m'étais levée et j'étais partie en courant, sans un regard pour eux...

- Oh mais quels enfoirés !

- A qui le dis-tu ! Ils se sont mis ensemble! Un beau couple de connards ! Jusqu'à ce que je m'occupe de lui... Il n'a pas pu résister à mes charmes !

Disant cela, elle gonfle sa poitrine.

- On ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à ma meilleure amie sans être puni ! Et puis on avait dix-neuf ans... Je réfléchissais beaucoup moins aux conséquences à cette époque-là ! Bella le faisait pour nous deux...

Je souris à cette constatation... C'est vrai que l'on faisait un duo hors du commun : la splendide et sulfureuse blonde Rosalie Hale et l'insignifiante et introvertie brune Bella Swan. Et pourtant, l'une n'allait pas sans l'autre... Je la tempérais et elle m'aidait à m'ouvrir aux autres.

- Tu as fait ça ?

Alice est pliée de rire.

- Oui ! Tu aurais vu sa tête ! C'était trop bon ! J'avais fait assez de bruit pour attirer du monde dans les toilettes puis j'avais récupéré son pantalon et son slip kangourou blanc et je l'ai planté là... Jane a été ponctuelle au rendez-vous que je lui avais fixé... Je lui ai donné le joli sous-vêtement en lui disant _« __Tiens !__ C'est pas__ qu'il y __ait__ grand chose à tenir mais bon... Je n'en ferai rien... » . _Tous les spectateurs étaient morts de rire!

- Et bien, je vais dire à Emmett de se tenir à carreau...

- Oh mais j'ai changé... Je me suis assagie... Bella m'y a aidé...

- Et bien Bella... tu n'as pas été gâtée dans tes relations amoureuses.

Je hausse les épaules, mais Rosalie ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre.

- Je crois que celui qui a suivi, et d'ailleurs, le dernier en date, a été le pompon!

- C'est bon Rose !

Les larmes me montent, déjà, aux yeux... J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à encaisser ma rupture avec Jacob. Je croyais vraiment que c'était le bon ! Trois ans... C'est pas rien... On a même vécu ensemble un an... Sauf que lui les six derniers mois, il les a partagés entre moi et... Leah...

- Pardon Bella... Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine...

Rosalie est vraiment gênée. J'essuie les larmes du bout de mes doigts et esquisse un sourire.

- Ça va mais je ne veux pas entendre parler de LUI... Ça me fait encore trop mal...

- Il n'en vaut pourtant pas la peine !

- Rose... S'il te plaît...

- Ok...

Je sais qu'elle est très en colère contre lui. Je le suis aussi. Alice rapproche sa chaise de moi et passe son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Je sens que tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un de bien très prochainement.

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête...

- Tu verras... C'est quand on s'y attend le moins que les choses arrivent. Tu sais, j'étais secrètement amoureuse du meilleur ami de mon frère. Et puis, un jour, il m'a embrassé pour me remercier d'un cadeau que je lui avais fait. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Depuis, on ne se quitte plus !

Rosalie regarde sa montre.

- Les filles, va falloir y aller. Emmett passe me prendre dans moins d'une heure.

Alice la regarde horrifiée.

- Mais tu ne vas jamais avoir le temps de te préparer !

La grande blonde se met à rire.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Alice Cullen !

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle !

Les filles me raccompagnent. Avant que je ne descende de la voiture, Alice me tend une carte.

- Tiens ! C'est le salon de beauté où tu as rendez-vous.

- C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

Et les deux me répondent en cœur.

- OUI !

- Pfff !

Alice me fait un clin d'œil.

- C'est une amie. Elle va bien s'occuper de toi !

La semaine est passée rapidement. Trop rapidement à mon goût. Avoir parlé de mes ex a plombé mon week-end. J'ai ressassé mes déboires amoureux en long, en large et en travers. Il vaut mieux être seule que mal accompagnée ! Telle est ma devise ! Ça fait six mois que je suis seule ? Et alors ? Je m'en porte très bien ! Pfff, je suis pathétique... Comme tous les dimanches depuis ma rupture, je suis allée manger chez mon père. Ma mère l'a quitté quand j'avais un an. Elle avait un amant. C'était purement sexuel mais ça a été le déclic pour elle, elle n'aimait plus mon père. Elle a décidé de partir en Californie, m'emmenant avec elle. J'avais dix-sept ans quand je suis revenue vivre chez lui, pour que ma mère puisse suivre son nouveau mari, Phil. De son coté, mon père n'a jamais retrouvé personne. Un mois après que Jacob soit parti avec Leah, cette dernière a jeté son dévolu sur Seth, un cousin de Jacob. Du coup, celui-ci a essayé de revenir. S'excusant... Se morfondant... Il avait même fait intervenir Billy, son père, qui n'est autre que le meilleur ami du mien. J'avais laissé dire mon père. Un premier dimanche... Un deuxième... Mais le troisième, j'ai pété un plomb ! Je lui ai demandé s'il aurait pardonné à maman. Il m'avait alors répondu que non. Le sujet Jacob était enfin clos !

En bref, l'arrivée du lundi a été salvatrice. Je me suis plongée dans mon boulot, rentrant chez moi le plus tard possible. Je n'en ai sorti le nez que le vendredi midi quand, Emily ma collaboratrice m'a dit sur un ton amical : « _Bon week-end __Bella._»

J'appréhendais mon après-midi de torture. Je n'étais pas une adepte des soins du corps. Oui, j'avoue, je me suis un peu laissée aller depuis ma rupture. Cela navre d'ailleurs ma meilleure amie. Mais en même temps, je n'ai envie de plaire à personne. A quatorze heures, j'entrais, avec peu d'entrain, dans le salon. Mais je dois avouer que l'ambiance était douce et agréable et que Charlotte, l'amie d'Alice, m'a reçue avec un grand sourire. Son accueil avenant m'a détendue instantanément. Mais une fois sur la table, ça a été une toute autre histoire : j'avais oublié combien c'était douloureux ! A chaque bande qu'elle arrachait, je serais les dents. Et quand elle est passé à l'orée de mon intimité, j'ai cru mourir tellement ça faisait mal ! C'était une grande première pour moi. Jusque-là, j'avais fait ça avec une crème dépilatoire.

La sonnette de ma porte me sort de ma rêverie. Je regarde ma montre : dix-neuf heures. Je marmonne entre mes dents.

- Merde ! Elles sont en avance !

J'ouvre la porte sans prendre la peine d'afficher mon plus bel air aimable. Alice entre comme une furie, chargée de valises diverses.

- Salut Bella ! Je suis super excitée ! C'est trop cool !

- Salut... Je ne peux pas en dire autant...

Rosalie entre avec des boîtes à pizza.

- On s'est dit que tu n'aurais pas mangé.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

Alice pose ses vanity et met ses poings sur ses hanches.

- Ah si ! Tu dois manger ! La soirée va être longue !

Je me dirige vers la cuisine et j'attrape la bouteille de Martini dans le frigo.

- Je vais déjà prendre un verre.

Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais là, j'en ai vraiment besoin ! Je dois me détendre...

- Qui m'accompagne ?

- On ne va pas te laisser seule !

J'en remplis donc trois et tend les leurs à mes bourreaux. Rosalie qui connaît bien la maison, récupère trois assiettes et un rouleau d'essuie-tout. J'amène la bouteille de Martini et nous nous installons sur le canapé d'angle de mon salon. Mon amie me présente une part de pizza aux champignons, ma préférée.

- Mange !

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Bella !

Le regard noir qu'elle me lance me fait croquer dans le morceau. Rosalie a toujours cette influence sur moi. Et elle ne me lâche pas jusqu'à la dernière bouchée de la demi-pizza qui m'est réservée.

Je termine aussi mon verre. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de boire, je commence à me sentir plus détendue.

- Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses !

Et merde ! A ces mots, tous mes muscles se tendent à nouveau. Je lance un regard désespéré à Alice. Elle semble surexcitée à l'idée de jouer à la poupée Barbie géante ! Je me ressers un verre.

- Bien, je vais faire une virée dans tes sous-vêtements. Rosalie m'a dit que tu as de jolis ensembles.

- Vas-y ! Ne te gêne pas !

Elles ont déjà pris la direction de ma chambre. Je décide de ne pas les suivre. J'essaye de m'enfermer dans une bulle, mon verre et moi. Pas facile avec leurs éclats de rire.

- Bingo ! Bella ! On t'attend !

Pof, ma bulle éclate !

- C'est bon Alice ! J'arrive !

Le ton de ma voix est légèrement irrité, mais il m'est difficile d'être enjouée. Ai-je d'autres choix que de les rejoindre ? Non, pas vraiment. Je sais que Rosalie a dépensé beaucoup pour cette soirée. Je regarde l'heure : vingt heures. Je souffle un bon coup et je me dirige vers mon cauchemar. J'entre dans ma chambre. Elles ont disposé une chaise au milieu de la pièce, près de mon lit où elles ont étalé mon joli ensemble Bahia noir d'Aubade, la robe, les bas noirs brodés de dentelles et une multitude d'accessoires de beauté.

- Première étape : la douche. Tu as vingt minutes ! Rosalie m'a dit que c'était dans tes cordes.

Comme un robot, je m'exécute. Je vais jusqu'à ma salle de bain et je me déshabille rapidement. Je me glisse dans la cabine de verre. L'eau chaude coule sur mes muscles crispés. Je soupire d'aise. Je me lave les cheveux puis le corps.

- Bella ! Il te reste cinq minutes !

Exaspérée, je souffle. Cette fille est le diable en personne ! Je plains Rose : l'avoir comme belle-sœur ne doit pas être facile tous les jours ! Je me glisse dans mon peignoir et, après avoir enveloppé mes cheveux dans une serviette, je rejoins mes deux tortionnaires. Alice me tend mes habits

- On te laisse pour t'habiller et interdiction de te regarder dans la glace !

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de « mais »... Rose m'a dit que je pouvais te faire confiance... Sinon, on reste avec toi...

Je souffle bruyamment.

- Ok ! Je ne me regarderai pas !

- Tu nous appelles quand tu as fini.

Et elle me laisse seule. Je m'affaire à ma tâche. Je me sens idiote avec mon bas noir à la main : je n'en ai jamais mis. Je m'assois sur mon lit et je les enfile avec précaution. Quand je me relève, ils semblent vouloir rester bien en place. Je suis tentée de me regarder... Mais j'ai promis...

- Pffff...

Le contact de la robe sur ma peau est très agréable. Les deux pestes rentrent dans ma chambre, Rosalie me montre la chaise.

- Installe-toi et laisse faire les expertes !

Je lève les yeux au ciel et c'est résignée que je m'assois, dos au seul miroir de ma chambre. Elles commencent par un brushing, digne des stars de cinéma. Rosalie tend les « instruments » que lui demande le petit lutin brun. Alice est à son affaire. Elle s'éclate. Elle remonte mes cheveux en chignon, les maintenant par quelques épingles, retirant des mèches par-ci, par là. Elles passent, ensuite, au maquillage. Elles se questionnent sur les couleurs et finissent par glousser telles deux adolescentes. Puis elles se reculent pour admirer leur travail.

- Parfait !

Alice frappe dans ses mains tout en sautillant. Je regarde mon réveil sur ma table de nuit : ça fait presque une heure que je suis entre leurs mains. Je ne me suis pas encore vue. J'appréhende.

Alice me tend mes escarpins. Je les enfile. Rosalie me sourit, elle a les yeux qui brillent.

- Waouh ! Tu es magnifique ! Debout ! Tu vas pouvoir t'admirer !

Tremblante, je m'exécute. Quand je m'aperçois dans le miroir, j'en ai le souffle coupé. Je ne reconnais pas la magnifique brune qui m'observe. Je mets quelques secondes à assimiler que ce reflet est le mien. La coiffure est sophistiquée mais sans trop. Le maquillage est discret. Et la tenue me sied à merveille. Je suis... je suis belle... belle et sexy... Alice est suspendue à mes lèvres.

- Alors ? Ça te plaît ?

- Je... je ne me reconnais pas. Merci.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Je leur suis vraiment reconnaissante d'avoir révélé la femme qui dormait en moi. Qui l'eut cru. Alice a les yeux qui pétillent.

- Tu vas faire un malheur ce soir !

Elle regarde mon réveil qui indique 21h40.

- D'ailleurs, il faut qu'on y aille.

A ces mots, la suite de ma soirée me revient en mémoire. Merde ! J'avais oublié le pourquoi de tous ces préparatifs. Je me remets en mode « robot » et je suis Rosalie. Elle va jusqu'à mon frigo et se saisit de la fiole de chantilly. Ca aussi, je l'avais oublié. Puis elle attrape mon manteau noir et m'aide à l'enfiler avec un théâtral :

- Madame...

- Pfff... N'importe quoi !

- Moi aussi je t'adore Bella !

Alice pouffe de rire derrière nous. Nous sortons. Je ferme ma porte à clé et je les suis jusqu'à la voiture de ma « soi-disant meilleure amie ». Je monte derrière. Fermant les yeux, je me laisse aller contre l'appui-tête. Le moteur ronronne et la musique emplit l'habitacle. Muse... Cool... Je les laisse à leurs messes basses. Elles semblent ravies. Moi, j'ai cette impression que l'on m'emmène à l'échaf... Je secoue la tête... Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus... Dans quelques heures, cela sera une histoire ancienne. Je rouvre les yeux et je suis surprise d'être dans les quartiers chics de Seattle.

- Nous y voilà !

La voiture se gare devant un luxueux immeuble.

- La vache !

Elles se retournent toutes les deux vers moi et éclatent de rire. Rosalie retrouve son calme la première.

- Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'on t'emmenait vers une boîte sordide ?

Alice descend et m'ouvre la portière.

- Allez, Bella ! En route pour une soirée de folie.

Je la fusille du regard. Tu parles de folie. C'est elles qui sont complètement barges. Un groom nous accueille avec un pompeux :

- Bonsoir Mesdemoiselles...

On se croirait dans un film. Je n'ai jamais vu d'endroit aussi luxueux « en vrai ». Alice le salue et lui demande en battant des cils :

- Mon amie Bella, ici présente, est attendue au dernier étage pour la soirée « Salsa et Cuisine ».

Lorsqu' Alice me désigne, je sens la chaleur investir mes joues. Je baisse automatiquement les yeux et j'essaye, tant bien que mal, de dissimuler la chantilly dans mon dos.

- Ah je vois... L'ascenseur est sur votre droite.

- Très bien. Merci.

- A votre service.

Il s'incline légèrement. Alice se dirige d'une démarche déterminée vers l'endroit désigné. Rosalie me donne un léger coup de coude.

- Bella ? C'est quand tu veux.

- Oui et bien justement, moi je ne veux pas !

- Bella, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Tu vas aller à cette soirée et profiter de mon cadeau d'anniversaire que tu ne peux pas refuser !

Nous rejoignons Alice qui trépigne d'impatience dans l'ascenseur. Elle relâche le bouton qui maintenait les portes ouvertes et appuie sur celui du dernier étage.

- Je ne la sens pas du tout cette soirée.

- Bella ! Lâche prise ! Profite !

Nous voilà déjà arrivées. Face à nous, une seule et unique porte. Je traine des pieds. Mais Alice est déjà en train d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Puis elle se recule, me laissant aux premières loges. J'entends un léger cliquetis et la porte s'ouvre sur une bimbo.

- Bonsoir. Vous devez être Bella, nous n'attendions plus que vous.

Je me retourne pour lancer un regard désespéré à mon amie et là, je ne vois que l'ascenseur se refermer. Les garces ! Elles m'ont abandonnée !

- Je suis Lauren. Je suis là pour faire de votre soirée une réussite !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Qu'en avez vous pensé?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Le reste est à moi.**

**Tous humains...**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews! **

**Et un énorme merci à SoSweetySoCrazy pour sa correction!**

**Ce chapitre = OS réécrit du point de vue de Bella, afin d'exprimer son ressenti par rapport à la situation... J'espère que vous aimerez!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>POVB<strong>

- Et bien, Bella ? Peut-être pourriez-vous entrer...

- Heu... oui... oui... bien-sûr...

Je fais quelques pas, me retrouvant ainsi dans une magnifique pièce aux allures contemporaines...

- Je vais prendre votre manteau et votre sac.

Je pose ma bombe de crème fouettée sur la tablette de l'entrée afin d'ôter mon vêtement. Je le lui tends et elle le glisse sur un cintre afin de le suspendre dans un placard sur ma gauche. Je récupère ma chantilly :

- Vous êtes Mademoiselle chantilly ! Veinarde !

J'arque un sourcil, ne comprenant pas son allusion. Elle me sourit :

- Si vous vous voulez bien me suivre.

Je planque mes mains dans mon dos et je lui emboîte le pas. Elle se dirige vers de gigantesques baies vitrées. Je reste derrière elle. Je n'ose m'avancer plus.

- Bien, voici Bella.

Je me sens vraiment de plus en plus mal à l'aise ! Mon hôtesse d'un soir fait un pas sur le côté. Je me retrouve face à cinq paires d'yeux qui me scrutent. Je baisse les miens, gênée. Je dois être cramoisie : satanées rougeurs !

- Bella, voici Angéla.

Je lève les yeux pour saluer les autres personnes présentes. La dénommée Angéla me fait un petit signe de la main. Elle a l'air aussi à l'aise que moi. Le garçon à ses cotés se balance d'une jambe à l'autre. Il semble se demander ce qu'il fait ici.

- Ben, Victoria.

La superbe rousse me toise avec dédain.

- James.

Ce dernier me mate comme si j'étais un vulgaire morceau de viande. Il me fait un clin d'œil tout en se léchant les lèvres. Je sens mon sang se glacer. Il faut vraiment que je m'échappe de ce cauchemar.

- Et voici Edward.

Lauren me coupe dans l'élaboration de mon plan d'évasion. Je plonge, alors, mon regard dans deux magnifiques émeraudes. J'ai le souffle coupé par la beauté de cet apollon. Il me fixe avec... avec envie... Mais son regard est beaucoup plus chaleureux que celui de James. Je sens mon corps réagir. Mais encore une fois, Lauren interrompe mes pensées.

- Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites, voici comment va se dérouler votre soirée. Tout d'abord si vous êtes ici, c'est que des personnes autour de vous, ont décidé de donner un coup de pouce au destin.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je me serais très bien passée de ce « coup de pouce » ! Quand je recroise le regard d'Edward, je le vois sourire. Lauren continue :

- Pourquoi « Salsa et Cuisine » ? La Salsa pour la sensualité et la découverte de l'autre ; la Cuisine pour l'érotisme et plus si les affinités se confirment...

Me voilà rouge pivoine ! « Et plus si les affinités se confirment » : c'est pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais !

- Dans un premier temps, Mike va vous initier à cette danse. Cela se fera en groupe. Ensuite, les couples formés se rendront dans des pièces réservées à la « détente ». Vous aurez d'autres consignes à ce moment-là. Bien, il vous a été demandé d'apporter un « ingrédient ».

« Couples formés » ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle sous-entend par là ? Me rendant compte que je cache ma bombe de chantilly derrière mon dos, je la sors afin que chacun puisse voir mon « ingrédient ». James tient des bananes, Victoria du chocolat liquide, Ben des pommes, Angéla du caramel liquide et mon cœur s'emballe quand je note qu'Edward tient des fraises. Fraise/chantilly n'est-il pas le plus doux des mélanges ?

- Je ne vais pas faire durer le suspense et vous dévoiler les couples créés : Victoria et James, Angéla et Ben, Bella et...

YES !

- Edward.

Le destin n'est peut-être pas tant que ça contre moi !

- Place à la danse ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre...

Comme des moutons de panurge, nous suivons notre hôtesse. Mon cavalier d'un soir ôte sa veste et il la suspend à un des porte-manteaux. Waouh, sa chemise moule son torse à la perfection. De petits frissons, aussi légers qu'un vol de papillon, prennent possession de mon bas-ventre. Je ne suis pas loin de baver devant ces allures de mannequin !

- Voici Mike, mon époux et votre professeur de salsa.

Je secoue la tête et porte mon attention à ce dernier : pantalon blanc, chemise hawaïenne ouverte sur une toison brunâtre et une grosse chaine en or. Tout ce que je déteste ! Par contre, je dois avouer que nos hôtes font vraiment un beau couple ! Lauren tend la main vers moi :

- Je vais récupérer vos gourmandises et les porter dans vos cocons respectifs et je vous rejoins.

- Bonsoir à vous tous ! Je vais donc vous donner les pas de base de la danse la plus sensuelle qui m'ait été donné d'enseigner.

Je me retiens de pouffer de rire.

- Les garçons vous vous mettez en ligne et mesdemoiselles vous vous placez face à vos cavaliers.

Nous nous exécutons. Je lance un timide sourire à mon partenaire. Il me le rend. Je suis éblouie. Oui, c'est bien le mot. Lauren nous rejoint et se place devant les trois filles. Mike se met face à elle. Je me décide à fixer, à nouveau, mon attention sur nos professeurs, coupant court, ainsi, à toutes pensées perverses naissantes dans mon esprit.

- Pour nous, les garçons. On part du pied gauche. Pied gauche de coté sur « 1 », assemblez le pied droit sur « et », écartez le pied gauche sur « 2 », repartez à droite sur « 3 », assemblez le gauche sur « et » écartez sur droite sur « 4 », on refait pareil sur 5 et 6,7 et 8.

Il nous fait la démonstration en même temps qu'il nous donne ses explications.

- Les filles vous faites pareil à droite.

Et là c'est Lauren qui se colle à la démo. Je dois reconnaître qu'elle danse très bien, avec, effectivement, beaucoup de sensualité.

- Bien, maintenant vous nous suivez.

Le cauchemar reprend ! Pas que je sois une mauvaise danseuse, mais j'ai horreur de me donner en spectacle. Je me focalise sur mes pieds et sur les comptes et les conseils de Mike. Au bout de quelques minutes, mes hanches arrivent à suivre le rythme.

- Edward tu ne suis pas le compte !

Je lui jette un coup d'œil. Il ressemble à un petit garçon que l'on aurait pris en flagrant délit.

- Oups ! Désolé...

- Chaque chose en son temps ! On continue.

Pas le temps d'approfondir les raisons de son malaise : on enchaine sur le « pas croisé arrière » et le « tour à gauche ». J'écoute de façon assidue car je ne voudrais vraiment pas me ridiculiser.

- Maintenant, vous allez vous rapprocher par couple. Vous vous mettez face à face, pieds joints. Messieurs de votre main gauche vous tenez la main droite de vos cavalières.

Quand mon cavalier s'approche mon cœur a un raté. Et quand il me saisit la main, je ressens comme une décharge électrique.

- Votre main droite sur son omoplate et mesdemoiselles vous poserez la vôtre sur son épaule.

Et là, c'est un frisson qui parcourt mon échine. Il semble troublé, lui aussi. Les papillons s'affolent...

- Musique ! Let's go !

Les premières notes de _La __negra__ tomasa_ résonnent dans le salon, je me laisse guider. Je trouve que l'on se débrouille plutôt bien. Au fil des musiques entrainantes, je me sens de plus en plus à l'aise. Je prends alors conscience que nos corps se sont rapprochés et s'imbriquent de manière équivoque mais de façon si harmonieuse. Cette proximité se répercute dans mon intimité. Je ne me reconnais pas. Jamais un homme n'a éveillé une telle réaction de mon corps !

Au bout de quelques minutes, la musique s'arrête et deux paires de mains nous applaudissent. Lauren est aux anges :

- Bien ! Je pense que la sensualité est parmi vous ! Vous allez pouvoir maintenant vous diriger vers vos « appartements ». Vous y êtes chez vous. Du moins, jusqu'à demain midi. Vous y trouverez une salle de bain, de quoi vous désaltérer et vous rassasier, ce que vous avez apporté, une enveloppe, un lit king size, de la musique... Bon, là, je vous matraque de détails ! Mais le plus simple est de vous laisser découvrir par vous-mêmes. Sur chaque porte vous trouverez une photo de vos « gourmandises ». Juste une petite précision : toutes les pièces sont insonorisées. Place à l'érotisme...

- Amusez-vous bien !

En disant cela, Mike fait un clin d'œil à Edward. Ce dernier lui sourit. Mais ce sourire semble plus vouloir dire un truc du style : « pauvre mec ! »

Les deux autres couples prennent la direction du couloir que nous a désigné Lauren. Quand je croise le regard émeraude de mon partenaire, je baisse les yeux et je m'empourpre. Je n'ose pas bouger.

- Bien, je crois qu'il faut qu'on y aille...

Il a récupéré sa veste et attend une réaction de ma part. Je me décide à avancer vers mon « destin ». Il me laisse passer devant. Je sens la chaleur de son regard dans mon dos. Je m'arrête devant notre porte et je me retourne :

- Je ne sais pas trop dans quoi, on s'aventure...

- Alice et ses idées saugrenues !

- Alice comme dans Alice Cullen ?

- C'est ma sœur.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Alors j'ouvre la porte et j'entre. Il me suit, refermant derrière moi. La pièce, aux tons taupes et ivoires, est magnifique. Elle est éclairée par des bougies reposant sur de superbes chandeliers très design. D'entrée, mon regard se bloque sur le majestueux lit baldaquin qui trône dans la pièce. Je ne peux cacher mon trouble... Je regarde Edward.

- Je crois... Je crois que je vais aller me doucher...

- Pas de souci. J'en ferai de même après.

Je rentre dans la salle de bain et mets le loquet.

Je me déshabille face au miroir, je regarde mon reflet.

- Merde ! Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire !

Apparemment de parler toute seule ! Je secoue la tête et je me glisse sous la douche. L'eau chaude me fait du bien. Elle délasse mes muscles tendus. Quand j'attrape le gel douche, je suis surprise de retrouver le mien : sûrement un coup de Rosalie ! Lentement, je me savonne. Je ferme les yeux. Mais l'image d'Edward se dessine devant mes yeux. J'imagine que c'est ses mains qui se promènent sur mon corps... Mon bas ventre réagit aussitôt à ces pensées érotiques... Je ne contrôle plus rien et ça me fait peur. Je ne me reconnais pas. Je sors rapidement et me sèche avec une des serviettes mises à ma disposition. Je me rhabille avec une seule idée en tête : je vais appeler un taxi et y aller. Je ne suis pas à ma place ici.

Quand je sors de la salle de bain, il est dos à moi, près du lit.

- Bien. A toi.  
>Il se retourne. Il a entrouvert sa chemise. Dieu ! Qu'il est beau...<p>

- Ok... Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il rentre dans la salle d'eau et ne met pas le loquet.

Mon corps me crie de le rejoindre, mais mon esprit lui me dit de partir en courant. Mais je ne peux pas partir comme ça. _Mais __si__!_ Mais non, ça ne se fait pas ! _Si, __si__ ça __se__ fait __car __si __tu __restes,__tu__ vas __encore __souffrir._ N'importe quoi ! Je peux faire comme lui : prendre mon pied, sans penser au lendemain ! _Non,__tu__ n'en __es__ pas__ capable_ ! Si je le suis ! Stop ! Je vais clouer le bec à ma conscience !

Je me dirige vers le coin salon sur la droite de la pièce. Je prends une pâte d'amande dans la corbeille posée sur une table basse en teck. Délicieux... Je me dirige vers une petite chaine hi-fi posée sur une commode. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre. Déjà ! Je me retourne afin d'ancrer mon regard dans le sien. Mais il n'a pas jugé bon de reboutonner sa chemise et mes yeux sont inexorablement attirés par ses pectoraux, ses abdos, et pour finir par son magnifique « V » si bien dessiné... Ma respiration devient anarchique, le feu s'empare de mes joues. Je déglutis avec difficulté. Je me retourne afin de reprendre contenance. Je mets la chaine en route. Je reconnais cette superbe musique dès les premières notes :

- Debussy !

Nous avons parlé en même temps. Je suis surprise qu'il connaisse.

- Je pense qu'Alice est à l'origine de ce choix musical et de mon parfum dans la salle de bain.

Je lui fais face à nouveau.

- Et moi, je dois cette étrange soirée à ma meilleure amie, Rosalie !

- Rosalie Hale ?

- La seule et l'unique... Bien sûr tu la connais, elle sort avec ton frère !

- Je comprends mieux les nombreuses messes basses entre Alice et Rosalie !

- Rosalie m'a présentée sa « belle-sœur » le week-end dernier. Je lui dois ma tenue.

- Ah ben là aussi, je comprends mieux !

- Pardon ?

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire.

- Non, non rien... Tu... Tu veux une coupe de champagne ?

- Je veux bien.

Il ouvre la bouteille et nous sert une coupe à chacun.

- Bon alors ? Que penses-tu de cette soirée ?

- Rosalie m'en a fait des plans pour me caser mais aussi bizarres que ce soir, jamais. Et toi ?

- Je dois dire que j'avais des envies de meurtres quand j'étais dans l'ascenseur. Mais là, je dois avouer que la tournure des évènements n'est pas pour me déplaire...

Il me fait un magnifique sourire en coin. Ultra sexy !

- Autant te dire les choses clairement. Tu me plais et je suis prêt à jouer le jeu.

Il n'y va pas par quatre chemins ! Cela dit, vu ce que m'a dit Alice, je ne devrais pas être étonnée. Encore une fois, mes rougeurs trahissent mon trouble. Je choisis de fixer un point imaginaire au sol.

- Je ne sais pas, Edward.

- Est-ce que je te plais ?

- Oui.

Oups ! Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de réfléchir.

- Bien ! Alors nous sommes deux adultes consentants attirés l'un par l'autre... Es-tu prête à jouer le jeu ?

On y est. Un flot d'humidité semble envahir mon intimité. Mon cœur s'emballe. Si mon esprit semble vouloir dire « non » mon corps lui dit le contraire...

- Ok...

Ça y est, je l'ai dit !

- As-tu lu la recette sur la table de nuit ?

Je secoue timidement la tête.

- Me laisserais-tu te la faire découvrir ?

Je lui lance un regard inquiet.

- Écoute Bella, je ne te ferai rien qui puisse te blesser. Tu dois me faire confiance.

- D'accord...

Il me saisit la main et me dirige vers le lit. Il me fait asseoir sur son rebord et attrape un bandeau. Je déglutis.

- Prête ?

- On va dire que oui.

Quand il me le glisse sur les yeux, j'halète. Appréhension et désir se combattent dans mon esprit. Je sens le matelas s'affaisser près de moi. Le désir semble prendre le dessus. Mais je sursaute au bruit de la chantilly que l'on déverse.

- Bella ? Ouvre la bouche.

Je m'exécute. Je sens quelque chose de froid qui frotte à ma lèvre. Je reconnais l'odeur de mon fruit préféré, alors je croque dedans. La fraise et la chantilly sont mon péché mignon !

- Mmmhhh...

- Gourmande ?

- Un peu.

J'ai un peu de crème sur le coin de la lèvre. Il ne faut pas la gâcher ! Je vais la récupérer du bout de ma langue.

- On continue ?

J'hoche la tête. Il frotte à nouveau ce délice sur mes lèvres entrouvertes. Je les ouvre mais le mouvement fait tomber la crème sur la naissance de mon sein droit. Je suis surprise par la fraicheur sur sa peau.

- La recette stipule, je cite « attention ! Si vous en faites tomber sur elle, vous ne devez la ramasser qu'avec votre bouche. »

- Ah...

Je sens son souffle chaud sur ma poitrine. Puis, ce que je devine être le bout de sa langue récupère la chantilly échappée. Je ne peux retenir un gémissement. Je pense qu'il a effacé toute trace de crème mais pourtant sa bouche ne quitte pas ma peau. Il la promène dans le creux de mon cou. Je bascule sa tête en arrière pour lui laisser plus d'accès.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Edward...

Je frissonne de plaisir.

- Bella... Tu me rends fou !

Sa voix est rauque de désir. C'est d'une telle sensualité. Ne rien voir décuple les sensations. Mon intimité trépigne d'impatience. Sa langue glisse le long de ma mâchoire et remonte jusqu'à ma bouche. Je n'ose bouger. Avec douceur, il dépose un baiser sur ma lèvre inférieure. Puis il accentue la pression. Je ne contrôle plus ni mon cœur ni ma respiration. Tout s'emballe ! Il quémande l'accès à ma bouche. Accès que je m'empresse de lui offrir. Sa langue invite la mienne dans une danse des plus langoureuses... Je perds pied... Il se détache de moi et prend la direction de mon épaule, puis de mon bras, il descend jusqu'au pli de mon coude. Je frissonne. Sa main part à la recherche de la fermeture Eclair de ma robe. Lentement, il la descend. Puis délicatement, il fait glisser les bretelles de ma robe. Il s'éloigne, éveillant ainsi une sensation de vide...

- Tu es superbe !

Il me retire le bandeau et quand je rencontre ses yeux, ils sont aussi noirs que doivent être les miens... de désir.

- Bella ? J'ai envie de toi...

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Sa chemise vole dans la pièce et il se jette sur mes lèvres. Plus de douceur, juste de la bestialité, et j'aime ça ! Mon string est trempé ! Sa main gauche attrape ma nuque pendant que l'autre part à la découverte de mon corps. Quand il prend mon sein droit dans sa main, je gémis contre sa bouche. Son pouce titille mon téton sensible. D'un geste habile, il fait sauter l'attache de mon soutien-gorge. Nous nous allongeons. Il se penche sur moi et me mordille la lèvre supérieure avant de déposer une multitude de baisers sur mon visage. Il remonte jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille qu'il lèche puis mordille. Je frémis. Il descend vers mon cou, suivant le trajet de ma carotide. Il continue vers ma poitrine. Mon cœur bat de façon anarchique. Lorsqu'il prend mon mamelon durci entre ses dents, je me cambre de plaisir ! Aucun homme ne m'a procuré de telles sensations...

- Ooohhhh, Edward !

Il se redresse sur son avant-bras et plonge son regard dans le mien.

- Un problème ? Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Surprise, je fronce les sourcils.

- Grand Dieu ! Non !

Puis dans un murmure :

- S'il te plaît... Continue...

Il ne se fait pas prier et repart lécher mon téton gauche pendant que ses merveilleux doigts vont titiller l'autre. Puis sa langue descend lentement vers mon nombril pendant que sa main s'aventure plus bas glissant sous ma robe pour atteindre les bords de mon string. Soudain il se redresse. La perte de ce contact me fait gémir de frustration. Il se laisse tomber à mes genoux et, d'un geste doux mais efficace, il m'enlève ma robe. Ses lèvres viennent se poser délicatement dans le pli de mon aine. Et alors que lentement, il m'ôte mon premier bas, sa bouche explore chaque parcelle de peau dévoilée, s'attardant dans le creux de mon genou. Je me redresse sur mes coudes afin de l'observer. Il fait de même avec l'autre jambe. Rien que par ses caresses, je suis au bord du gouffre...

Quand il frôle mon entrejambe, je suis pratiquement sûre que mon humidité perle au travers des tissus. Je me mords la lèvre d' défait son pantalon qui semble bien étroit... Mais je n'ai pas le temps de l'observer plus car il repart déposer de légers baisers à l'orée du morceau de tissu qui semble ne plus rien cacher de mon désir pour lui.

- Il semblerait que tu sois prête pour moi...

- Mmmmhhhhh...

Ses longs doigts écartent doucement mes plis et je sens un souffle chaud sur mon clitoris. Je ne peux empêcher mon corps de se trémousser. Quand ses lèvres rentrent en contact avec mon bouton de plaisir, je me tends et mes mains vont agripper sa merveilleuse chevelure. Il met un coup de langue récoltant ainsi la cyprine qui s'écoule le long de mon sexe. Je me sens honteuse car je n'ai pas l'habitude de telles attentions. Mais quand il retourne vers mon clitoris, j'oublie rapidement mon malaise. Il le lèche, le suçote, l' me mets à haleter. Quand il introduit un de ses doigts dans mon antre. Je me mets à gémir. Rapidement, il introduit un deuxième doigt et commence un lent va-et-vient. Mes hanches se soulèvent afin d'approfondir le contact. Tout mon corps semble vouloir s'embraser. Quelle divine sensation ! Si enivrante ! Puis tout s'accélère. Mon esprit embué a du mal à comprendre ce que mon adonis fait avec ses doigts. Jamais, je n'ai ressenti quelque chose d'aussi intense.

- Edwaaarrrrd ! C'est trop bon... Je vais... Je ne vais pas tenir...

Il accélère... L'orgasme qui me frappe est d'une telle intensité que j'ai du mal en m'en remettre : mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine et j'ai beaucoup de mal à calmer ma respiration. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien...

- Tu as un goût exquis ma belle !

Sa voix rauque me fait redescendre sur terre. Il est debout devant moi, les mains sur l'élastique de son boxer. Je me lèche la lèvre supé n'en peux plus ! Il se débarrasse rapidement de son boxer. Waouh ! Il est plus que bien fourni par Dame Nature ! Je l'avais bien senti à travers la barrière de tissus mais le voir ainsi libéré se tendant vers moi : j'en ai le souffle coupé. Quand il se baisse vers la table de nuit pour attraper un préservatif, je prends une grande inspiration. Ce n'est pas le moment de tomber dans les pommes par manque d'oxygène !Alors qu'il enfile la capote, je ne le quitte pas des yeux : quelle sensualité ! Tel un prédateur,il se glisse entre mes jambes prenant appui sur ses coudes. Son gland frotte contre mon clitoris palpitant. Il ancre son regard dans le mien et lentement il s'introduit en moi. Les sensations sont indescriptibles.

- Tu es si mouillée...

Son sexe me remplit si bien. J'ai l'impression qu'il y est à sa place. Il se retire complètement, pour revenir d'un coup sec. C'est si bon ! Je gémis tout en fermant les yeux. Il débute alors de profonds va-et-vient alternant rapidité et lenteur. A nouveau, je sens mon bas-ventre s'embraser. Comment est-ce possible ? Je n'ai jamais eu plusieurs orgasmes à la suite et là, ils s'enchainent, leur intensité montant crescendo... Quand il promène sa langue en dessous de mon oreille, je me dis qu'il veut m'achever. Et quand il mordille mon lobe, un frisson traverse mon corps. Je prends la pression de son pubis contre le mien comme une invitation : j'entoure alors sa taille de mes jambes. Les sensations sont trop fortes ! Je suis, à nouveau, au bord de l'explosion. Et lorsqu'il me murmure au creux de l'oreille :

- Viens pour moi, bébé !

Il ne m'en faut pas plus. Mon sexe se resserre autour du sien. J'extériorise mon apogée dans un long cri.

- Aaaaaaahhhhhh !

Je le sens se déverser dans le préservatif.

- Beeeellllllllllaaaaa !

Il roule sur le côté et retire l'étui de latex qu'il jette dans la poubelle près de la table de nuit. Malgré ma respiration toujours chaotique, je me sens bien... Je ferme les yeux. J'ai l'impression de flotter... Je dois afficher un sourire béat.

- Ça va ?

- Mmmhhhhh...

J'ouvre les yeux.

- Tu veux un verre de champagne ?

J'hoche la tête. Il se lève et va chercher deux coupes. Mon Dieu ce corps est parfait ! Et ces fesses ! Je déglutis avec difficulté. Il me faut me redonner une contenance ! Je m'assois en tailleur et me saisis du papier posé sur la table de nuit :

_Recette de Fraise Bella Erotique,  
>Placez le bandeau sur les yeux de Mademoiselle,<br>Déposer un peu de chantilly sur une fraise et faite lui croquer... renouveler l'opération...  
>Attention ! Si vous en faites tomber sur elle, vous ne devez la ramasser qu'avec votre bouche...<br>Bon appétit..._

Edward m'a rejoint et me tend la corbeille de pâte d'amande. Sans le quitter des yeux, je prends une friandise que je croque. Il prend la même position face à moi et me tend un verre.

- A notre soirée Salsa et Cuisine !

Je lui lance un regard que j'espère coquin et lui demande :

- Tu crois qu'on peut varier la recette et faire des fraises Edward érotique ?

A ces mots, son sexe se remet au garde à vous. Je crois que j'ai ma réponse

- Eh bien, il n'y a pas marqué que l'on doive suivre à la lettre cette recette...

Je lui prends son verre et le dépose avec le mien sur la table de nuit. J'en profite pour saisir une fraise que je couvre de chantilly. Je l'approche de sa bouche si attirante. Mais au moment où il va croquer dedans, je lui retire et la lèche en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Désolée, je ne me rappelais pas bien du goût...

Il fronce les sourcils.

- Ok... La prochaine est pour toi.

Je lui représente le fruit qu'il engloutit.

- Je suis sûre que tu n'as même pas eu le temps de trouver le goût! Je vais devoir t'en redonner une autre...

Quand je lui présente le fruit, il passe doucement sa langue dessus. Le petit monticule de chantilly chavire et tombe sur son menton puis sur son torse et finit sa course dans le pli de son aine.

- Oups... Je suis maladroit...

Je lui fais un clin d'œil en m'approchant doucement de son visage. Du bout de mes lèvres, je récupère la crème, suit son trajet, descend plus bas. Je dévie vers son téton que je prends entre mes dents. Je tire doucement dessus pendant que ma langue le titille. Il semble apprécier.  
>Je me décide à continuer ma descente, ma langue découvrant chacun de ses muscles. Quand j'arrive là où s'est échouée la chantilly, il frissonne. Je lape le tout. Je me redresse et ma main sur son torse l'invite à s'allonger. Et sans le quitter des yeux je me glisse entre ses jambes m'approchant ainsi de l'objet de ma convoitise. Je pose un léger baiser sur son bout. Puis ma langue prend le relais. Il laisse échapper un long râle de plaisir. Ce merveilleux son me donne des ailes. Je lèche le liquide séminal avant de le prendre en bouche.<p>

- Putain ! Bella ! C'est trop bon !

Je fais glisser ma bouche sur son membre palpitant. Il glisse sa main dans mes cheveux et me donne la cadence. Je joins une de mes mains au mouvement. Je le sens tressaillir...

- Bella ! Stop ! Je vais jouir...

Je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter. C'est d'ailleurs la première fois, que j'ai envie d'aller jusqu'au bout. Alors je dirige mon autre main vers ses bourses. Je les caresse avec avidité. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour se déverser dans ma bouche.

- Waouh...

Je me redresse. J'adore son goût divin. De ma langue, je vais récupérer les quelques gouttes qui coulent au coin de ma bouche. Il se soulève afin de s'emparer de mes lèvres. A bout de souffle, il se détache de moi. Nous sommes tous les deux haletants et couverts de sueur.

- Ça te dit une bonne douche ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu trouves que je ne t'ai pas bien nettoyé ?

Il éclate de rire à ma réflexion.

- Si, si... Tu as été parfaite... Mais j'ai un peu chaud...

- Seulement un peu ?

Je me mets à rire aussi. Il se lève et me tend la main que je saisis. J'enlève les barrettes qui tiennent encore mon chignon qui doit être, maintenant, plus que désordonné.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique.

Je sens la chaleur s'emparer de mes joues.

- Merci... Je te retourne le compliment.

Il fait couler l'eau et me laisse passer en premier. Un coup d'œil discret à son sexe me permet de me rendre compte qu'il est à nouveau prêt à l'emploi. Je me décide à l'allumer un peu. J'attrape mon gel douche et je commence à me savonner laisser mes mains parcourir mon corps de façon langoureuse. Rapidement il me retourne et m'embrasse passionnément. Ses mains se posent sur mes fesses et leur donnent une impulsion que je suis : je m'accroche à son cou et j'enlace mes jambes autour de sa taille. La position permet à son gland de frotter contre mon entrée. Je sens le jus de mon excitation couler sur mes cuisses. D'un coup de rein habile, il s'insinue en moi. Quand il butte en mon fond, il lâche un soupir. Il me plaque contre la faïence. Le contraste de sa fraîcheur et de la chaleur du corps de mon amant me fait frissonner. Je resserre la pression de mes cuisses autour de ses hanches. Il commence à se mouvoir doucement en moi. Je ne suis que gémissements et couinements. Son côté bestial semble se réveiller et je dois avouer que j'adore ça.

- Oooohhhh que c'est bon Edward ! Ne t'arrête pas...

- Je… Je n'en ai... pas l'intention...

Nos bouches se cherchent avidement. Un orgasme incroyable nous frappe en même temps. Mes jambes se mettent à trembler.

- Bella ? Tout va bien ?

- Je crois que oui...

Je reste agrippée à son cou, posant délicatement mes pieds au sol, soulagée qu'il me garde serrée contre lui car je ne suis pas sûre que mes jambes soient assez solides pour me porter.

- Finalement, tu avais raison. On avait bien besoin d'une douche...

Il sort le premier, s'enveloppant dans un des peignoirs puis il me tend l'autre.

- Merde ! On ne s'est pas protégés ! Putain, c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive... Je suis désolé Bella.

- Si tu t'es toujours protégé, c'est que tu es clean, non ?

- Je le suis.

- Et bien moi aussi. J'ai fait mes tests de dépistage quand mon ex m'a larguée pour sa pétasse et c'était il y a plus de six mois. Depuis, je n'ai eu personne. Je... Je ne suis pas du tout comme ça d'habitude.

Je baisse les yeux, honteuse de ma conduite dévergondée. Mais il m'attrape le menton, me forçant ainsi à le regarder.

- Sincèrement, je ne regrette rien.

- Moi non plus. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avec mon ex.

- Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait atteindre de tels niveaux de plaisir.

Il m'embrasse langoureusement. Puis on regagne notre lit. Le réveil indique 4 heures. Il se couche sur le dos et ouvre ses bras afin que je m'y love à l'intérieur.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais bien te revoir...

Je ne sais quoi répondre.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Vous en pensez quoi?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Le reste est à moi.**

****Tous humains...****

**Aller, on avance !**

**Dans ce chapitre 2 PDV... **

**Un grand merci à So, ma chasseuse de fautes et de « … » **

**et un grand merci à vous de me lire...**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV B<strong>

Je ne trouve rien à lui répondre et, heureusement, il n'insiste pas. Quoi lui dire ? « Je suis très fleur bleue et je crois en l'existence de mon âme sœur ! Et tu vas rire, mais en l'espace d'une soirée, je pense que tu es celle-ci ! » Ridicule ! Et pourtant, je me sens si bien dans ses bras... Sa respiration s'est progressivement ralentie. Je le regarde : il s'est endormi, un tendre sourire illuminant son visage parfait. Jamais je n'ai vu un homme si beau. Mon cœur se serre. Je me sens comme Cendrillon lors des douze coups fatidiques. Oui, en seulement quelques heures me voilà éprise de mon prince charmant tout en sachant qu'il n'y a aucun avenir pour un « nous ». Alice a été claire : son frère ne s'attache pas. C'est un Don Juan.

A nouveau, je me sens comme la fade Bella que je suis. J'ai du mal à respirer. Je me redresse. Mais le malaise grandit en moi. Je n'aurais pas dû céder à la tentation ! Je me lève et chancelante, je rassemble mes habits. On va peut-être se revoir une ou deux fois et après, il me jettera comme les autres ! Je ne retrouve pas mon shorty. Tant pis, je me rhabille sans. Mes yeux me piquent. Merde ! Je ne vais pas pleurer ! _En même temps je te l'avais dit que tu allais encore souffrir_ ! Oh hey toi, la ferme ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! Satanée conscience !

Sans un regard en arrière et avant de craquer totalement, je sors de cette chambre. Tout est silencieux. Je me dirige vers l'entrée où je récupère mon manteau et mon sac. Comme une voleuse, j'ouvre doucement la porte d'entrée et je me précipite vers l'ascenseur. Arrivée dans le hall, je vais vers la sortie.

- Mademoiselle ? Ça va ?

Je regarde le groom qui s'avance pour m'ouvrir la porte. Il m'observe, l'air inquiet. Aurais-je une mine si affreuse ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Vous venez du dernier étage ?

J'acquiesce d'un timide hochement de tête.

- Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?

Je baisse les yeux.

- Pardon, je suis indiscret... Mais vous êtes bien la première personne que je vois partir d'une de ces soirées dans un tel état...

Je fais un effort surhumain pour ravaler mes larmes.

- Un taxi attend devant l'immeuble. Souhaitez-vous en profiter ?

- Oui, s'il vous plaît.

Ma voix n'est pas loin de se briser. L'homme bienveillant m'accompagne et m'ouvre la portière.

- Au revoir Mademoiselle.

- Au revoir.

Je donne mon adresse au chauffeur. Je me laisse envahir par la musique qui emplit l'habitacle, _Someone like you_ d'Adèle.

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,****  
><strong>_Je déteste réapparaître __soudainement sans être invitée_**  
><strong>**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.****  
><strong>_Mais je ne pouvais pa__s rester éloignée, je ne pouvais pas vaincre ça_**  
><strong>**I hoped you'd see my face & t****hat you'd be reminded,****  
><strong>_J'ai espéré que tu v__errais mon visage, et que tu te souviendrais_**  
><strong>**That for me, it isn't over.****  
><strong>_Que pour moi ce n'est pas fini_

**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.****  
><strong>_Ne t'en fais pas, je trouverai quelqu'un comme toi_**  
><strong>**I wish nothing but the best for you too.****  
><strong>_Je ne souhaite rien que le meilleur pour toi aussi_**  
><strong>**Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said :****  
><strong>_Ne m'oublie pas, je t'en supplie, je me souviens tu disais :_**  
><strong>**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"****  
><strong>_" Parfois l'amour dure, mais parfois __c'est la douleur qui le remplace_**  
><strong>**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah.****  
><strong>_Parfois l'amour dure, mais parfois __c'est la douleur qui le remplace__, ouais_

**Nothing compares, no worries or cares.**_  
>Rien de comparable, pas d'inquiétudes ou de soucis<br>_**Regret's and mistakes they're memories made.**_  
><em>_Les regrets et les erreurs ne sont plus que des souvenirs  
><em>**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste ?**_  
>Qui aurait pu savoir à quel point cela aurait un goût amer ? <em>

Jusque-là, je n'avais pas ressenti cette mélancolie qui se dégage de ce morceau et qui semble vouloir m'envelopper. Regrets et erreurs... Je me perds dans mes pensées, me rappelant chaque caresse, chaque mot... C'était si magique, si doux, si sensuel. De la poudre aux yeux ! Il m'a ensorcelée et a eu ce qu'il voulait. Je sens les larmes qui s'agglutinent au coin de mes yeux. Merde !

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, je m'engouffre dans mon appartement. Je referme la porte à clef, en prenant soin de la laisser dedans, afin d'empêcher Rosalie d'entrer. Rosalie... Comment a-t-elle pu me mettre dans les bras d'Edward ? L'évocation de mon amant d'une nuit ouvre les vannes de mes pleurs. Je m'adosse à la porte et je me laisse glisser. Assise sur le sol, j'entoure mes jambes de mes bras. Mes sanglots ne semblent pas vouloir se tarir. Je ne me suis jamais sentie si entière dans les bras d'un homme. C'était comme une symbiose.

Une douleur. J'ouvre un œil. Je suis couchée, en boule, sur le carrelage de l'entrée. Mes yeux tirent d'avoir trop pleuré. Je suis toute courbaturée et j'ai froid. Je regarde ma pendule : il est dix heures.

J'ai du mal à reprendre mes esprits. Tant bien que mal, je me lève. Je vais jusqu'à la cuisine. Je me sers un grand verre d'eau. Sur le frigo, une photo de Rose et moi. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle l'a mis sur ma route. C'est pourtant la personne qui me connaît le mieux. Quoi que, sur ce coup-là, j'ai des doutes... Je sens une boule se reformer au niveau de ma gorge. Je me remets à pleurer. Il faut que je sorte d'ici. En principe, quand je vais mal, je cours chez Rose. Mais là, il n'en est pas question. Si je reste là, elle va débarquer et me harceler ! En résumé je n'ai pas trente-six mille solutions : je vais aller passer le week-end chez mon père à Port-Angeles.

Je me glisse sous la douche, laissant l'eau chaude me réchauffer et désengourdir mes muscles. Après m'être séchée, je m'habille rapidement et simplement : un jean et un débardeur noir. Je prends quelques affaires de rechange et je saute dans ma vieille Chevrolet rouge. Avec cet engin, j'en ai pour presque pour deux heures de route. Heureusement, je ne travaille pas lundi et j'ai posé mon mardi. Je ne suis donc pas pressée de rentrer. J'enclenche mon poste radio. Sur les ondes, un air de salsa endiablée me ramène à hier soir. Zut ! Je zappe : Adèle, encore ! Je souffle et je lance alors le CD sur... sur Debussy ! Et merde ! J'éteins rageusement le poste. Mais le silence n'est pas mieux, mon esprit divague sur le corps de ce fichu Apollon. Je rallume la radio cherchant la fréquence d'une station sans ambiguïté. Je tombe sur Washington Country. Nickel !

Mes pensées vont vers mon père. Il y a dix ans, ma mère est partie vivre à l'autre bout du continent sans aucun remord ni regret pour sa famille laissée derrière elle. Ça a détruit mon père. J'aurais aimé qu'il refasse sa vie, mais il n'a jamais voulu : seul mon bonheur compte à ses yeux. Quand j'ai été prise à l'université de Seattle, il y a maintenant six ans, il a, à nouveau, accusé le coup. Je lui ai promis de tout mettre en œuvre pour revenir à la fin de mes études. Mais j'ai eu une opportunité dans cette librairie et je suis restée là-bas. J'ai gravi les échelons et aujourd'hui, j'en suis la gérante... Alors certes, j'ai peu d'amis, mais finalement ça a toujours été le cas. Mais je suis heureuse ainsi. Les paysages changent. La campagne remplace la ville. Je replonge dans mes souvenirs de jeunesse. Souvenirs où Rose est omniprésente ! Quand je me gare devant la maison où j'ai grandi, mon oppression diminue. Je sais que j'y suis toujours la bienvenue. Je souffle un bon coup et je descends de ma voiture. Je saisis mon sac de voyage et je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

Je l'ouvre avec ma clé et je m'arrête quelques instants dans le hall. J'emplis mes poumons de ces parfums familiers et réconfortants. Mon père est à la cuisine et chantonne sur_ I feel good_ diffusé par la radio. C'est bien la première fois que je l'entends fredonner... Quand j'arrive dans la pièce, je suis scotché : mon père est là, torse nu, se dandinant au rythme de la musique. Il est dos à moi et semble cuisiner, chose aussi étrange que de le voir se déhancher !

- Chéri, il n'y a plus de gel dou...

Je me retourne vers les escaliers. Sue, la veuve d'Harry, grand ami de mon père, est en haut des marches, enveloppée dans un peignoir de mon père. Elle semble aussi surprise que moi.

- Bella ?

- Bella ?

Je me retourne vers mon père. Il me fait face une poêle dans une main une spatule dans l'autre.

- Salut papa !

- Salut ma fille... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Eh bien, je voulais faire une surprise à mon vieux père mais je ne suis pas sûre que c'était une si bonne idée...

- Hey ! Tu plaisantes ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir !

Il pose la poêle et s'avance vers moi.

- Je ne pensais pas te, enfin, vous déranger...

Je suis assez mal à l'aise devant mon père, vêtu seulement d'un bas de survêtement. Il regarde sa tenue et rougit. Il se dirige vers une chaise où il récupère l'une de ses éternelles chemises à carreaux qu'il enfile.

Sue qui n'avait pas encore bougé, fait demi-tour et remonte vers l'étage.

- Je vais m'habiller.

Je reporte mon attention à mon père. Il baisse les yeux.

- Je voulais te le dire... Mais par téléphone, ce n'était pas évident...

- Ça fait combien de temps ?

- Presque 4 mois...

- Cool ! Je suis contente pour toi, papa. Sue est si gentille.

Il me lance un regard, soulagé.

- On ne vit pas encore ensemble, mais on essaye de se voir tous les week-ends...

Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'ils se soient trouvés. Je n'y avais jamais pensé mais Sue est parfaite pour lui... Mon père et Harry étaient si proches. Quand ce dernier a été terrassé par une crise cardiaque, il y a maintenant un an, Charlie a pris soin de Sue. A ce moment-là, il se comportait plus comme un frère. Mais les choses ont, semble-t-il, changé.

Sue nous rejoint.

- Contente de te voir, Sue.

Je lui adresse un franc sourire. Elle me prend dans ses bras affectueusement.

-Je suis très contente de te voir, moi aussi.

- Bien je vais rallonger l'omelette.

- Non, c'est bon. J'ai déjà mangé.

Mensonge ! Mais je n'ai, pour l'instant, rien envie d'avaler. J'ai juste envie de retrouver mon lit. La fatigue suite à ma courte nuit semble me rattraper.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi et puis le voyage m'a achevée. Je vais plutôt aller me reposer.

- Ok.

Sans demander mon reste, je monte à ma chambre et je me laisse tomber sur le lit. J'attrape mon téléphone pour le mettre sur silencieux. Il est presque une heure. Rosalie doit s'inquiéter. C'est pas très sympa de ma part d'être partie comme ça, sans la prévenir, mais je n'ai pas envie de lui parler pour le moment, peut-être après... Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je m'enroule dans ma couverture. _Non, je ne pleurerai pas !_ Je dois juste me dire que nous avons passé une super nuit mais qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autre. Voilà mon souci, à chaque rencontre, mon cœur s'emballe. Je nesuis pas comme Rose : avant Emmett, ça ne lui posait pas de problème d'enchaîner les histoires sans lendemain. C'est la première fois que je couche avec un inconnu. Voilà ce qu'il est : un inconnu. Certes, un « super coup » mais il ne me faut pas chercher plus. Pourtant... _Stop ! Je suis épuisée._ Je glisse doucement dans les bras de Morphée.

**POV E**

Je sors doucement des limbes du sommeil. Je suis si bien. J'ai l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Jusqu'à présent, mes histoires ressemblaient plus à des « plans de baise ». Pas que ça soit ça que je recherche, mais je sortais avec une fille qui semblait me plaire, j'approfondissais la relation rapidement mais l'étincelle n'était jamais au rendez-vous. Alors je préférais arrêter les frais.

Du moins jusqu'à cette soirée, car cette nuit j'ai fait l'amour à la plus belle, la plus sensuelle, la plus douce des femmes qui m'ait été donné de croiser. Quand je repense à notre nuit, la seule ombre au tableau, c'est son absence de réponse quand je lui ai dit que je voudrais bien la revoir. J'ai besoin de voir son doux visage pour me rassurer. J'ouvre les yeux mais la seule close que je peux observer, c'est la place vide à mes côtés. Je passe ma main sur les draps froissés : ils sont froids. Je me redresse et je regarde l'heure. Il est presque onze heures. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Je me lève. Il n'y a plus ses habits. Je vais jusqu'à la salle de bain : personne ! Je reviens jusqu'à la chambre. Pas une trace d'elle, pas un mot... Je serais chez moi, je penserais que j'ai tout rêvé. Je rassemble mes fringues et je commence à me rhabiller. Un morceau de tissu en dentelle noire tombe au sol : son shorty. La Garce ! Elle a laissé ça exprès, j'en suis presque sûr, pour se rappeler à mon bon souvenir. Je le glisse dans ma poche. _Pauvre fou, masochiste !_

Je quitte cet endroit sans un regard en arrière. Je descends jusqu'au parking privé où je récupère ma Volvo. J'inspire à plein poumon l'air de l'habitacle. J'aime cette odeur, elle m'apaise... Quand je mets le contact la radio se met en route. La voix de Gotyeclameson_ somebody that I use tou know_ :

**_But you didn't have to cut me off _****_  
>Make out like it never happened<br>And that we were nothing  
>And I don't even need your love<br>But you treat me like a stranger  
>And that feels so rough<br>You didn't have to stoop so low  
>Have your friends collect your records<br>And then change your number  
>I guess that I don't need that though<br>Now you're just somebody that I used to know_**_  
>(<em>_Mais tu n'avais pas à couper les ponts  
><em>_A faire comme si ça n'avait jamais existé  
>Comme si nous n'avions rien été l'un pour l'autre<br>Et je n'ai pas besoin de ton amour  
>Mais tu me traites comme un étranger<br>C'est tellement cruel  
>Tu n'avais pas à t'abaisser si bas<br>A envoyer tes amis récupérer tes CD  
>Et changer ton numéro<br>Je suppose que je n'en ai plus besoin  
>Maintenant tu es juste quelqu'un que j'ai connu)<em>

__Je roule à travers les rues de Seattle, des images de cette nuit matraquant mon esprit. C'était si parfait, une réelle symbiose comme je n'en avais jamais ressentie... Je serre les poings sur le volant, jusqu'à m'en faire blanchir les articulations. Comment a-t-elle pu m'embobiner de la sorte ? Une personne va peut-être pouvoir me donner des réponses : Alice, ma chère sœur !

Lorsqu'elle m'ouvre la porte, elle semble surprise de me voir :

- Edward ? Je ne pensais pas te voir si tôt...

- Je me suis lamentablement fait planter !

- Quoi ? Pourtant, on l'a déposée devant l'immeuble hier soir !

- Ah, mais elle était bien là !

- Alors, je ne comprends pas !

- On a passé la soirée et la nuit ensemble. Elle a pris son pied et m'a laissé en plan...

- Ce n'est pas possible !

- Pourtant, je me suis réveillé seul... Comme un con... Pas un mot...

- Non, non et non... J'ai eu un pressentiment : c'est ELLE !

Je lève les yeux au ciel : Alice et ses prémonitions ! Il semblerait que pour une fois, son don lui ait joué un tour...

- Eh bien, il semblerait que « Madame Irma » ait quelques soucis avec sa boule de cristal...

Mon ton est des plus ironiques, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je lui en veux. C'est con, elle ne pensait pas à mal. Et puis Bella n'est qu'une fille parmi tant d'autre. _Et tu essayes de convaincre qui, là? _

- J'aurais besoin d'une bonne douche.

- Fais comme chez toi... Tu sais que tu as des affaires de rechange dans la chambre d'amis.

Je lève la main dans un geste d'acquiescement. Je récupère des vêtements propres. C'est pratique : quand ma sœur organise des soirées et que je dors sur place, j'ai de quoi me changer le lendemain. Je glisse sous l'eau chaude. Elle délasse mes muscles noués, jusqu'à ce que des images de la nuit précédente mitraillent mon esprit. Cette fille m'a fait ressentir des choses que je n'aurais jamais crues possibles. Rien d'y repenser ma virilité se réveille. J'enroule mes doigts autour, oubliant que je suis dans la salle de bain de ma frangine. Je débute de lents va-et-vient. Je repense à la bouche de cette superbe brune allant et venant sur mon sexe. _C'était si Waouh !_ Grâce à ces images torrides, je viens rapidement dans ma main.

Quand je sors de la douche, je me sens propre mais pas tellement plus détendu. Lorsque je rejoins Alice, son téléphone sonne.

- Allo ?

J'arrive à entendre la voix guillerette de ma future belle-sœur :

- _Alice ? C'est Rose. Je suis chez Bella... Je crois que notre plan s'est déroulé à merveille. _

Je serre les poings. Ma sœur me lance un regard navré.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

- _Tu plaisantes ! J'attends Bella depuis midi, heure où nos tourtereaux devaient rendre les clés. Pas de nouvelles... J'imagine qu'ils ont dû prolonger leur nuit._

Je regarde ma montre : il est presque une heure.

- Edward est en face de moi. Il s'est réveillé à onze heures. Seul. Bella est partie sans rien dire.

- _Merde ! _

- Comme tu dis !

- _M__ais ce n'est pas possible. Je suis sûre qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre !_

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi.

-_ Tu dis qu'elle était partie à onze heures et cela depuis apparemment un moment._

-Mmmhhh...

- _Putain mais alors où est-elle ? _

- ...

- _Je vais essayer de l'appeler._

- Ok. Tiens-moi au courant.

Quand elle raccroche, elle me fait face :

- C'était Rose.

- Je sais, j'ai entendu.

- Tu vois, elle est comme moi. Elle ne comprend pas.

- Tu sais où elle habite ?

- Bella ?

- Bien-sûr !

- J'y étais hier soir, pour l'aider à se préparer.

- Bien, alors on y va.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

- J'ai besoin de réponses.

- Ok. Alors allons-y.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ma sœur se gare devant un immeuble.

- C'est ici.

Je la suis dans cet immeuble modeste mais bien entretenu. Elle s'arrête devant une porte au premier étage. Elle sonne. Rose nous ouvre, surprise de nous voir là.

- J'espérais que ça soit Bella, bien qu'il soit peu probable qu'elle sonne quand elle rentre chez elle !

Elle nous invite à entrer. Le parfum de Bella flotte dans l'air. Un frisson parcourt mon échine.

- Tu as des nouvelles ?

Alice vient de poser la question que j'ai sur le bord des lèvres.

- Aucune ! Silence radio ! Je tombe sur son répondeur. J'ai laissé plein de messages mais rien.

Elle se tourne vers moi :

- Ed, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_Putain je rêve ! C'est quoi ce ton chargé de reproches !_

- Mais merde ! On a passé une très bonne soirée, puis une nuit assez « agitée »... Et elle a pris son pied autant que moi ! Sauf qu'elle m'a planté !

- Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Le reproche dans sa voix a fait place à l'inquiétude.

- Mais où est-ce qu'elle est ? Elle vient toujours me voir.

Rosalie sort de ses pensées et attrape son téléphone.

- Bella ? C'est encore moi ! Mais putain, tu es où ? Rappelle-moi !

Alice la regarde, arquant un sourcil interrogateur :

- Elle a pu aller chez une copine ?

Ma belle-sœur secoue la tête.

- Bella est plutôt réservée. Elle ne sort pas beaucoup et s'est très peu liée depuis que nous nous sommes installées sur Seattle.

- Son père ou sa mère ?

- Trop loin... Sa mère est quelque part sur la Côte-Ouest et son père est à Port-Angeles.

Rose disparaît dans le couloir. Elle réapparait quelques minutes plus tard, soucieuse.

- Sa robe est sur son lit, son sac de voyage n'est pas là. Sa brosse à dent non plus.

Elle se dirige vers la fenêtre, qu'elle ouvre avant de se pencher pour regarder sur la droite de l'immeuble. Elle nous refait face :

- Son tas de ferraille n'est pas à sa place.

Elle semble déconcertée par ses découvertes.

- Ya quelque chose qui ne va pas. Et elle n'est pas venue me voir.

Alice s'avance vers elle et lui caresse son dos de manière réconfortante.

- Merde ! Elle vient toujours me voir ! Je vais appeler Emily, sa collègue. Qui sait, elle en saura, peut-être, plus que moi ?

Disant cela, elle attrape son téléphone :

- Salut Emily, c'est Rose l'amie de Bella.

- …

- Je ne peux pas te dire, je ne l'ai pas encore vue ! Toi, non plus, je présume ?

- …

- Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'elle ne retravaille que mercredi...

- …

- Bien, bon courage... A plus.

Elle raccroche, dubitative.

- Avec quatre jours de repos, elle a pu aller chez Charlie.

Mes muscles se tendent à l'évocation d'un probable amant voir même d'un petit-ami. Alice qui semble comprendre mon interrogation muette, se tourne vers Rosalie :

- Charlie, c'est son père, non ?

- Heu, oui. Pourquoi ?

Ma sœur m'offre son sourire qui veut dire « Relax, mec ! ». Rosalie se tourne vers moi.

- Serais-tu jaloux ?

En guise de réponse, je lève les yeux au ciel.

- Cool, ça veut dire qu'elle ne t'a pas laissé indifférent !

Je souffle marmonnant pour moi-même :

- N'importe quoi !

Elle ne relève pas.

- Bon par contre, je ne comprends pas qu'elle soit partie comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Elle aurait dû m'appeler. Y'a quelque chose qui ne doit pas aller. Elle va bien finir par me rappeler. Bon je vais me faire un café. Vous en voulez un ?

Nous acquiesçons tous les deux.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Une petite review ? <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Le reste est à moi.**

**Tous humains...**

**Merci pour vos reviews! **

**Plus énorme merci à SoSweetySoCrazy pour sa correction **

**( Sois forte ! La suite arrive bientôt ! Lol !)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Extérieur<strong>

De longs doigts tracent de sensuelles arabesques sur le ventre d'une Bella haletante, allongée nue sur son lit. De ses yeux, elle caresse ce bras, remontant vers ce biceps saillant, continuant vers ce torse divinement taillé puis longeant cette mâchoire anguleuse pour enfin plonger dans ce magnifique océan d'émeraude. Elle ne peut détacher son regard du sien, si profond et si tendre. Il est couché sur son flanc gauche et il promène sa main sur le galbe de son sein. Elle arque son dos à la recherche de plus de contact. Il s'attarde sur sa pointe dressée, la faisant rouler entre son pouce et son index. Elle sent son cœur qui s'emballe. Il lui sourit amoureusement. Il abandonne son sein et amorce une lente descente, déclenchant, sur son passage, une chair de poule qui se propage sur tout le corps de la jeune fille offerte. Il rompt le contact visuel pour se pencher vers son oreille :

- Tu es superbe !

Ces quelques mots susurrés par ce ténor suave agitent les papillons dans son bas-ventre. Elle gémit.

- Mmmmhhhh Edward...

Un bruit sec la sort de son merveilleux rêve érotique. Elle a du mal à se rappeler où elle se trouve. Son vieux radio réveil indique quatorze heures trente. Après quelques secondes à essayer de se reconnecter, la raison de sa présence dans sa chambre d'adolescente lui revient à l'esprit : elle a fui Seattle, Rose et surtout le Dieu grec avec lequel elle a passé une nuit inoubliable de luxure. Son corps est tout émoustillé de ses songes... Elle regarde au sol où gît son portable. Il clignote tel un sapin de Noël, il a dû vibrer plusieurs fois avant de tomber de son perchoir. Elle entend sonner le fixe de la maison. La sonnerie n'a pas changé, elle sourit... Sa curiosité la pousse à se lever. Elle ouvre délicatement la porte afin d'entendre la conversation.

- Elle dort. Elle n'a pas l'air en forme.

- ...

- Mais ça tombe bien qu'elle soit ici, car Jacob est en vacances chez son père. Hier soir, il me disait encore que Bella lui manquait.

- ...

- Je sais, Rose que c'est elle qui l'a quitté mais ils faisaient un si beau couple.

- ...

- Je vais l'appeler pour lui dire de passer ce soir. On verra bien. J'l'aime bien moi ce petit.

- ...

- Non, effectivement je ne sais pas tout.

- ...

- Ok, je lui dirai.

Bella referme la porte en soufflant : il ne lui manquait plus que ça ! Son père veut jouer les entremetteurs et avec Jacob qui plus est ! Même ici, elle ne va pas avoir la paix ! Rose l'avait bien prévenue de ne pas ménager son père, de lui dire le salaud qu'était en vérité son « gendre idéal ». Mais non, elle avait juste dit qu'ils ne s'entendaient plus... Son père lui avait dit plusieurs fois au téléphone que Jacob regrettait beaucoup qu'ils aient rompu, qu'elle lui manquait... Bla, bla, bla ! Elle avait beau lui dire que elle, elle n'avait aucun regret, il finissait toujours par dire « Qui sait ? Un jour peut-être ? ». Il va vraiment falloir qu'elle lui dise les raisons de leur rupture.

Elle prend ses vêtements propres ainsi que ses affaires de toilette et se dirige vers la salle de bain.

- Bella ? Tu es réveillée ?

_Quel sens de l'observation ! Voilà pourquoi il est doué en tant que flic !_

- Oui, papa.

Elle se penche sur la rampe. Il est au pied des escaliers et l'observe, arquant un sourcil :

- Rose vient d'appeler. Tu ne lui avais pas dit que tu venais ici ?

Elle secoue la tête, en signe de négation.

- Je me suis décidée ce matin et je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'avertir.

- Elle voudrait que tu la rappelles.

- Ok, je vais le faire... J'utilise la salle de bain.

Vu son rêve érotique et les répercussions sur son sous-vêtement, elle en avait plus que besoin !

- Tu es chez toi ! Tu sais où sont les affaires ?

- Oui, oui...

Elle repasse par sa chambre et prend son portable. La vue de la baignoire lui fait envie. N'ayant qu'une douche dans son modeste 2 pièces, cela fait une éternité qu'elle n'a pas pris de bain. Elle regarde dans le placard et y trouve le flacon recherché. Elle met l'eau à couler en y ajoutant quelques gouttes de bain moussant parfumé au freesia, appartenant vraisemblablement à Sue. Pendant que la baignoire se remplit, elle réfléchit deux secondes avant de taper un SMS. Puis elle éteint carrément son téléphone qu'elle dépose sur le rebord du lavabo avant de se glisser dans l'eau chaude recouverte d'une mousse généreuse à la senteur florale. Elle soupire d'aise.

* * *

><p>- Toujours son répondeur !<p>

Rosalie peste en raccrochant. Elle regarde la pendule qui indique quatorze heures trente.

- Bon tant pis, je vais appeler Charlie. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle ait eu un accident...

Elle se lève de la table autour de laquelle ils sont tous les trois assis et attrape un calepin dans son sac. Elle compose le numéro recherché.

- Charlie ? Bonjour c'est Rose. Bella est-elle là ?

- Oui elle est arrivée il y a environ deux heures.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Vous pouvez me la passer ?

- Elle dort. Elle n'a pas l'air en forme...

- Ok.

- Mais ça tombe bien qu'elle soit ici, car Jacob est en vacances chez son père. Hier soir, il me disait encore que Bella lui manquait.

- Charlie, Bella l'a quitté !

- Je sais, Rose que c'est elle qui l'a quitté mais ils faisaient un si beau couple...

- C'est vous qui le dites !

- Je vais l'appeler pour lui dire de passer ce soir. On verra bien. J'l'aime bien moi ce petit...

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant de tout !

- Non, effectivement je ne sais pas tout.

- Charlie, s'il vous plaît, dites-lui de me rappeler. C'est important !

- Ok, je lui dirai.

- Merci. Au revoir Charlie !

- Au revoir Rose.

Elle raccroche et balance rageusement son portable sur la table.

- Merde ! Ça craint !

Alice et Edward la regardent sans comprendre. Rosalie souffle un bon coup.

- Bella est bien là-bas. Elle n'est pas au top de sa forme et son père a décidé de la rabibocher avec son ex !

- Le fameux Jacob ?

- Oui avec ce connard !

Edward observe la grande blonde qui semble exaspérée. Il n'aime pas la tournure que prennent les évènements. Sa sœur pose la question qu'il a sur le bout des lèvres :

- Elle ne va pas se remettre avec lui ?

- Je ne l'espère pas !

Le jeune homme prend la parole :

- Tu n'as pas l'air sûre de toi ?

- Elle le connaît depuis qu'elle est née car leurs pères sont très proches. Il a deux ans de plus que nous. Nous ne fréquentions pas les mêmes écoles, mais nous passions presque tous nos week-end ensemble à la plage de la Push. Nous formions un super trio d'amis. Nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les trois sur Seattle. C'était cool ! Et puis, ils ont fait la connerie de sortir ensemble. Je lui avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ! Jacob aime trop les femmes pour être fidèle ! Ils sont restés, quand même, trois ans ensemble. Enfin plus elle avec lui, car je pense que lui est allé tremper son biscuit à droite et à gauche. Ce qui est sûr c'est que les six derniers mois, il les partageait avec Bella et cette salope de Leah !

Edward a un flash de la fin de leurs derniers ébats sous la douche. _« J'ai fait mes tests de dépistage, quand mon ex m'a larguée pour sa pétasse... »._ Il se rappelle la tristesse et la colère qui ont voilé successivement son beau regard chocolaté. Sur le moment, il n'y avait pas réellement prêté attention. Alice le sort de ses pensées :

- C'est « le dernier en date », celui pour lequel elle a versé des larmes lorsqu'on faisait les boutiques.

Edward serre les poings de colère.

- Je l'avais prévenu qu'il fallait qu'il lâche l'affaire avec Bella. Il m'avait répondu que cela ne me regardait pas. Que de toute façon, cela ne la dérangeait pas ! Tu parles ! Quand j'en ai parlé avec elle, elle est tombée de haut. Elle n'a pas voulu me croire. On est allé au boulot de Jacob, elle voulait des explications. Elle les a eues ! Ils étaient en train de baiser sur son bureau. Autant lui jurait que ce n'était rien, autant l'autre pouffe jubilait en lui balançant dans la tête que cela faisait six mois qu'elle s'envoyait en l'air avec ce con parce que la prude avec qui il était ne le satisfaisait pas au lit.

Alice fait des bonds sur sa chaise

- Quel enfoiré !

- Je ne lui ai plus adressé la parole depuis ce jour-là. Il m'a souvent laissé des messages disant qu'il regrettait. Qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il fallait que je l'aide à la reconquérir !

- Sans déc ? Il manque pas d'air !

- A qui le dis-tu ! Le problème, c'est que je ne comprends pas le départ précipité de Bella. Son père m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas en forme. Ça me laisse encore plus perplexe !

Elle se tourne vers Edward :

- Toi, tu me dis que vous avez passé une super soirée.

Il acquiesce légèrement irrité par le regard toujours légèrement suspicieux de la jeune fille.

- Et elle a l'air de me faire la gueule... Bref, c'est le flou... Et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle retombe dans les griffes de ce vautour !

Imager les mains de ce mec sur la peau douce de son amante déclenche des frissons désagréables à Edward. Sur la table, le portable de Rosalie sonne. Elle l'attrape.

- C'est un message de Bella !

Son visage se défait au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Alice s'agite sur sa chaise.

- Rose ?

- Elle me dit : « Pas envie de te parler pour l'instant ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as mis dans les bras d'un coureur de jupons ! »

Le jeune homme concerné regarde, tour à tour, les deux jeunes femmes qui lui font face. Il oscille entre l'incompréhension et la colère.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Rose qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit sur moi ?

Rosalie se tourne vers Alice en haussant les épaules.

- Rien ! Je ne t'avais rencontré qu'une fois !

Alice semble réfléchir. Elle n'a vu Bella que deux fois. Elle essaye de se remémorer leurs discussions.

- Merde !

Deux paires d'yeux se tournent vers elle.

- Au bistrot, on a parlé de toi.

- Et ?

- Je crois que j'ai dit que je souhaitais que tu rencontres l'amour comme Rose et Emmett, que ça serait bien que les trois Cullen soient en couple... Mais que pour l'instant, tu enchaînais les conquêtes et que tu ne les gardais pas plus d'une semaine !

- Super ! Tu m'as donc fait passer pour un putain de coureur de jupons !

Alice rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, comme pour essayer de disparaître et dit d'une toute petite voix.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu es !

- Ça merci je le sais ! Je n'ai pas eu tant d'aventures que ça et à chaque fois les nanas étaient soit intéressées par la notoriété de sortir avec un Cullen, soit tout simplement pas la bonne ! Je n'allais pas rester avec elles pour le paraître !

- Je sais Ed, je sais. Je suis vraiment désolée...

Rosalie arpente la pièce.

- Merde ! Ça explique la réaction de Bella. Elle a fait un sacré effort hier soir, car elle n'est pas du tout adepte de ce genre de soirées.

Edward repense à la gêne de la jeune fille quand ils se sont retrouvés dans la chambre et aux jolies colorations rosées qu'ont pris ses joues. Puis, son aveux à la fin de leurs ébats lui revient en mémoire : _« Je ne suis pas du tout comme ça d'habitude...»_ Il sourit :

- C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit...

- Je n'arrête pas de lui dire qu'il faut qu'elle profite de la vie !

Elle le regarde, soucieuse.

- Et là, elle croit que je l'ai poussée vers un coup d'un soir ! Ça craint ! Je sais bien qu'elle n'est pas comme ça.

- Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Alice se lève d'un bon et sautille sur place :

- Et bien, on part à Port-Angeles ! Il faut qu'on répare tout ça avant qu'il n'y ait d'autres dégâts. Et vu qu'elle ne veut pas répondre au téléphone...

Edward lance un regarde dérouté à sa sœur. Elle hausse les épaules :

- Frérot, on a deux solutions. Soit tu penses que votre histoire doit avoir sa chance et tu fonces. Soit tu...

A l'idée de revoir sa belle, il sent un frisson parcourir son échine. Il ne l'a connaît que depuis quelques heures, mais son corps et son cœur lui crient de ne pas la laisser s'échapper. Finalement, la boule de cristal de Madame Irma n'est peut-être pas si défaillante que ça !

- Je crois que j'ai envie d'aller au bout des choses !

Alice se retourne vers Rosalie, affichant un sourire victorieux.

- Rose ?

- De toute façon, vu qu'Emmett et Jasper étaient à leur match, on avait prévu de passer notre après-midi et notre soirée entre filles, non ? Alors Port-Angeles ou Seattle, peu importe...

- Alors en route...

* * *

><p>Etendue nue au milieu d'une clairière aux couleurs vives et surnaturelles, les paupières closes, elle se laisse aller aux sensations que lui procure la langue de son amant dans ses plis les plus intimes. Ce dernier a pris le rythme effréné des violons qui résonnent d'on ne sait où. Elle connaît cet air, son père l'écoutait quand elle était plus jeune. Elle aimait d'ailleurs beaucoup le clip. Elle gémit en ouvrant les yeux pour observer cette chevelure aux reflets cuivrés qui s'affaire entre ses jambes. Un mouvement attire son attention : une grenouille tenant une guitare vient d'apparaître sur un rocher près du couple. Le batracien, debout sur ses pattes, se met à chanter :<p>

- **All You need is love and understanding**  
><em>Tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est de l'amour et de la compréhension<em>  
><strong>Hey, ring the bell and let the people know<strong>  
><em>Sonne la cloche et fais savoir aux gens<em>  
><strong>We're so happy and we're celebrating<strong>  
><em>Nous sommes si heureux et nous le célébrons<em>  
><strong>Let your feelings show<strong>  
><em>Allez et montre tes sentiments<em>

**Love is all, yes love is all at the Butterfly Ball**  
><em>L'amour est tout, oui l'amour est tout au bal des Papillons<em>  
><strong>Love is big, love is small<strong>  
><em>L'amour est grand, l'amour est petit<em>  
><strong>Love is free, love is all at the Butterfly Ball<strong>  
><em>L'amour est libre, l'amour est tout au bal des Papillons<em>

( "Love is all" de Roger Glover )

Elle suit du regard une envolée de papillons avant de reporter toute son attention sur son amant. Il la contemple et elle se retrouve happée par cet océan d'émeraude remplit de tendresse.

C'est la fraîcheur de l'eau qui sort Bella de son nouveau rêve luxurieux. Sa main est partie, de son propre chef, au contact de son intimité fébrile. Elle la retire rapidement, gênée de ses actes. Elle secoue la tête afin de chasser le regard si pénétrant de celui qui lui a fait atteindre le septième ciel à plusieurs reprises dans une même nuit. L'oublier ne va pas être chose facile !

Prestement, elle se lave, se rince et se sèche. Elle peste en se rendant compte que, dans son départ précipité, elle n'a pris que des strings. Elle en enfile un et se glisse dans une robe d'été légère. Elle attrape le sèche-cheveux et tente de discipliner ses boucles. Une fois prête, elle se contemple. Son reflet est loin d'être aussi glamour que celui d'hier soir. Le sexy Edward Cullen ne lui aurait sûrement prêté aucune attention s'il l'avait croisée ainsi... Il faut vraiment qu'elle arrête de penser à lui.

Elle descend rejoindre son père quand un éclat de rire la stoppe dans son élan.

- Merde.

Elle hésite à faire demi-tour.

- Bella ? Tu as enfin fini ! Ah les femmes ! Viens vite voir qui passait par là par hasard !

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et finit de descendre les quelques marches en maugréant :

- Vachement par hasard !

Elle entre dans le salon affichant un sourire crispé et fait face aux deux hommes.

- Bella ! Je suis heureux de te revoir !

- Jacob...

- Bien les jeunes ! Je vais vous laisser, vous devez avoir des tas de choses à vous dire. Je vais rejoindre Sue en ville. Nous ne rentrons pas avant dix-huit heures trente.

Disant cela, il fait un clin d'œil à Jacob qui lui répond par un sourire de connivence. Bella reste sans voix.

- Mes amitiés à Sue.

- Je n'y manquerais pas. A très bientôt, Jake.

Charlie quitte la maison laissant sa fille face à son désarroi. Jacob s'est rapproché. Elle sent son parfum si familier et rassurant. Il est vêtu d'un pantalon de lin beige et d'un T-shirt moulant. C'est vraiment un bel homme. Jusqu'à leur rupture, ils avaient toujours été si proches ! Jacob était, à la fois, un confident, un protecteur, un ami. Un ami, voilà ce qu'il était réellement. Après l'explosion de sensations vécues cette nuit, elle s'en rend compte aujourd'hui.

- Tu es resplendissante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle a craché sa question, car il restait, quand même, un ami qui l'avait bel et bien trahie ! Jacob est légèrement dérouté par l'animosité qu'il perçoit dans son ton. Il se ressaisit rapidement.

- Ton père m'a appelé pour me dire que tu venais d'arriver et que tu n'étais pas au top de ta forme, que ça te ferait du bien d'avoir un ami avec qui discuter.

- Malheureusement, nous ne sommes plus amis.

- Et je le regrette Bella. Tu me manques.

- Comment va Leah ?

Il se renfrogne.

- Je ne sais pas, elle a suivi un chanteur de pacotille sur la côte est.

- Pauvre Jacob !

- De toute façon, je m'en fous, elle n'a jamais compté. C'est toi que j'aimais et que j'aime toujours.

- Drôle de façon de le montrer !

- Bella ! C'était une erreur !

- Six mois ! Tu appelles ça une erreur ? Moi j'appelle ça une relation ! Tous tes autres coups d'un soir pourraient être assimilés à des erreurs ! Mais là, ne m'appelle pas ça une putain d'ERREUR !

La jeune fille serre les poings de rage.

- J'aurais dû écouter Rose ! Elle m'avait prévenue !

- Sainte Rose ! De toute façon, elle n'a jamais vu notre relation d'un bon œil ! Si seulement, elle ne t'avait rien dit !

- Tu te fous de moi, là ?

Jacob prend conscience de ce qu'il vient de dire à haute voix. Il ne trouve rien à dire pour sa défense.

- Tu sais, j'ai changé. Notre rupture m'a fait prendre conscience de ce que je ressentais pour toi. Ta présence, ton sourire, ton corps, ta bonne humeur... Tout ça me manque tellement...

- Moi, ce qui me manque, c'est mon ami d'enfance.

Une larme qu'elle n'a pas vu arriver s'échappe. Il lève son bras et il l'essuie de son pouce.

- Pardon Bella. Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir fait souffrir ! Ton amitié me manque tellement à moi aussi. Même celle de Rose !

Elle sourit à cette réflexion. Il la regarde tendrement :

- Je préfère ça.

Il encre un regard plein d'espoir dans celui de celle qui a partagé sa vie pendant quelques années :

- Me donnerais-tu une seconde chance en tant qu'ami ?

La jeune femme doit avouer que Jacob a certes été un piètre petit-ami mais il a toujours été un ami loyal.

- Sauras-tu te contenter d'une simple amitié ?

- Je serais déjà très heureux si tu m'offres déjà cela.

- Si tu me déçois à nouveau, tu n'auras plus rien à espérer de ma part.

- C'est mérité.

- Bien j'ai besoin d'un café. Tu en veux un ?

- Toujours accro ?

- Toujours accro !

- Va pour un café.

Ils s'installent autour de la table, s'observant en silence. C'est Jacob qui le rompt :

- As-tu quelqu'un ?

- Jacob !

- Quoi ? Je voudrais juste savoir si tu es heureuse. Et puis, c'est bien un sujet que des amis abordent ?

- Oui, en général.

- Tu m'en parlais toujours avant.

- Je suis seule depuis notre rupture.

Enfin presque car depuis quelques heures son cœur et ses pensées se sont emballés contre son gré.

- J'avais déjà du mal à donner ma confiance, alors ça ne s'est pas vraiment arrangé.

- Et j'en suis désolé.

- C'est vrai que tu m'as fait du mal. Mais bon, on a décidé d'aller de l'avant, non ?

- C'est, actuellement, mon vœu le plus cher.

Bella se lève pour se faire couler un autre café. Jacob la rejoint et lui tend sa tasse.

- Bella ?

Elle se retourne pour lui faire face.

- Puis-je faire un « câlin » à mon amie retrouvée ?

Elle acquiesce. Il ouvre ses bras et, lentement, elle se blottit contre son torse. Il pose une main dans le creux de ses reins et l'autre sur sa nuque. Elle ferme les yeux et se laisse bercer par les battements de son cœur. Il prend une grande inspiration dans la chevelure de la jeune fille. Cette fragrance et ce contact qui lui ont tant manqué, éveillent rapidement sa virilité. Il caresse doucement le bas de son dos. La jeune fille gémit à ce toucher sensuel. Jacob perçoit ce son comme une invitation. Il descend alors, sur ces courbes douces. Elle se laisse aller dans ces bras chaleureux. Quand ces doigts tracent de légères arabesques sur ses cuisses, elle frissonne. Le tissu de sa robe légère remonte libérant l'accès à la zone convoitée. L'effleurement sur son intimité la fait cambrer.

- Putain ! ! Bella tu es trempée pour moi !

* * *

><p><strong>Pas taper ! <strong>

**J'avoue que, sur ce coup-là, je ne suis pas très sympa... **

**Mais je planche déjà sur le prochain chapitre.**

**Ce sera sûrement le dernier.**

**Alors happy-end ou non pour notre couple préféré ?**

**Et n'oubliez pas, si le cœur vous en dit, de laisser une p'tite review !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Le reste est à moi.**

**Tous humains...**

**Désolée pour l'attente ! J'ai eu une panne d'inspiration sur la fin de ce chapitre :(**

**Mais bon, ça y est, je l'ai bouclé !**

**Et voici donc le dénouement...**

**Bon ou mauvais ? A vous de lire...**

**Merci pour vos reviews! **

**Et toujours un grand merci à SoSweetySoCrazy pour son aide précieuse !**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Extérieur<strong>

_« Merde ! Cette voix ! »_

- Tu m'as tellement manqué ma chérie...

_« Ce n'est décidément pas le doux ténor qui est censé appartenir aux yeux émeraude qui lui picore le cou ! »_

Bella fronce les sourcils.

_« Et cette main qui se promène sur ses fesses dénudées est loin d'avoir la douceur de celle qui a fait vibrer son corps la nuit dernière ! »_

_« Et cette odeur n'est pas la fragrance qui lui a tourné les sens ! »_

Elle soulève ses paupières et tombe sur une chevelure noire. Bella redescend rudement de son petit nuage. Elle se crispe et pousse de ses mains sur le torse haletant.

Le manque de sommeil ne lui convient vraiment pas du tout ! Son esprit a encore divagué en la conduisant dans les bras de l'Apollon de ses fantasmes ! La main se fait plus précise en passant sous le fin morceau de tissu...

- Jacob ! Stop ! Je ne veux pas !

Il se recule surpris. Il lève les bras en signe d'incompréhension :

- Bella, tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Écoute ton corps ! Il ne demande qu'à ce que je m'occupe de lui !

- Non, Jacob. Je n'en ai pas envie...

Il secoue la tête en signe d'incrédulité.

- Ton corps ne me ment pas... Je le connais par cœur et je peux même te dire que tu as rarement été aussi vite mouillée.

Elle tente de s'éloigner de lui mais il l'a retient par le poignet.

- Mon amour, laisse-nous une chance.

- Tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler mon amour, il y a plus de six mois maintenant. Et il n'y aura plus de nous. Même en amitié car je crois que tu n'es pas capable de t'en contenter.

- Mais tu as envie de moi.

- Non, Jacob ! Je n'en ai pas envie ! Sors d'ici !

- Bella...

- Sors d'ici !

Jacob baisse les yeux face à la colère qu'il lit dans le regard chocolaté de cette femme qu'il voudrait tant reconquérir. Mais ça ne semble pas être le bon moment. Il fait donc demi-tour et quitte la pièce, le cœur lourd. Il enfourche sa moto et démarre en trombe. Bella, l'entendant s'éloigner, s'appuie sur le plan de travail et souffle un bon coup. Elle n'en revient pas d'avoir trouvé la force de le mettre dehors.

- Mais quelle conne !

Elle se maudit d'avoir encore divagué de la sorte. Cela dit, si elle n'était pas obsédée par cet adonis aux yeux verts, qui sait si elle n'aurait pas craqué pour son ex ! Elle regarde la pendule. Il est presque seize heures trente.

Comment en moins de vingt-quatre heures sa vie a-t-elle pu prendre un tel tournant ? Un silence pesant s'est installé dans la maison. Elle va jusqu'au salon et allume la radio.

_« Radio Nostalgie » !_

Elle change rapidement la fréquence. « The Time » des Black Eyed Peas fait vibrer les vieilles enceintes de son père. Elle force le son et commence à se déhancher. Ça c'est pile poil, ce dont elle a besoin ! Quand Fergie termine son premier couplet, Bella se prépare. Quand le morceau d'électro débute, elle se met à sauter dans tous les sens. Elle tente d'évacuer toutes les tensions accumulées. Lorsque le morceau se termine, elle est toute essoufflée. Elle va jusqu'à la cuisine et se sert un grand verre de jus de fruit qu'elle boit d'un trait. Quand elle revient dans l'autre pièce, un air plus doux résonne. Elle reconnaît « Can't Take My Eyes Off You » repris par Irma et Jason Mraz *

**- You're just too good to be true**  
><em>Tu es trop bien pour être réelle<em>  
><strong>I can't take my eyes off you<strong>  
><em>Je ne peux pas lever mes yeux de toi<em>  
><strong>You feel like heaven to touch<strong>  
><em>Te toucher est comme toucher le paradis<em>  
><strong>I wanna hold you so much<strong>  
><em>Je veux tellement t'enlacer<em>

Quand la sonnette retentit, elle sursaute. Elle se dirige d'un pas décidé vers la porte :

- Jacob ! Tu fais ch...

Elle reste sans voix. Jason Mraz comble le silence :

- **Pardon the way that I stare**  
><em>Pardonne ma façon de te fixer<em>  
><strong>There's nothing else to compare<strong>  
><em>Il n'y a rien d'autre à quoi te comparer<em>  
><strong>The sight of you leaves me weak<strong>  
><em>Le fait de te voir me rend faible<em>  
><strong>There are no words left to speak<strong>  
><em>Il n'y a pas de mots pour parler<em>  
><strong>So darling feel like I feel<strong>  
><em>Alors, chérie, ressens ce que je ressens<em>  
><strong>And I don't have to know if it's real<strong>  
><em>Et je n'aurais pas à savoir si c'est réel<em>

Le jeune homme face à elle lui sourit :

- En fait, je n'aurais pas mieux dit.

- Edward ? Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
>- Il me semble que l'on a des choses à régler...<p>

- Et tu as fait tous ces kilomètres...

Les mots restent bloqués. Elle est abasourdie. Elle saisit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. A cette vue, le discours que le jeune homme avait préparé dans la voiture s'envole en fumée. Il se jette avidement sur sa bouche. Elle frissonne à ce contact.

- **I love you baby, and if it's quite alright**  
><em>Je t'aime bébé, et si ça te va<em>  
><strong>I need you baby to warm the lonely nights<strong>  
><em>J'ai besoin de toi bébé pour réchauffer les nuits solitaires<em>  
><strong>I love you baby, trust in me when I say<strong>  
><em>Je t'aime bébé, fais-moi confiance quand je dis<em>

Rapidement, il demande à approfondir ce baiser et elle laisse leurs langues se retrouver. Elle ressent des picotements au niveau de la nuque. Ils se propagent le long de son échine pour embraser son bas- ventre. Elle gémit de bien-être. Tout ce qu'elle a éprouvé la nuit dernière, refait surface : à nouveau, elle se sent entière.

- **Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray**  
><em>Oh joli bébé, ne m'abats pas je t'en prie<em>  
><strong>Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you<strong>  
><em>Oh joli bébé, maintenant que je t'ai trouvé<em>  
><strong>Let me love you baby, let me love you<strong>  
><em>Laisse-moi t'aimer bébé, laisse-moi t'aimer<em>

Quand ils se séparent pour reprendre leur souffle, leurs regards se croisent. On peut y lire le même désir. Bella se pousse pour lui laisser le passage.

- Entre !

Il s'exécute et fait quelques pas vers le salon. Tout en matant ses fesses moulées par son jean noir, elle referme la porte. Curieux, il observe l'intérieur où elle a grandi, s'arrêtant sur une photo d'elle et de son père prise lorsqu'elle avait une dizaine d'année. Il sourit.

- **You're just too good to be true**  
><em>Tu es trop bien pour être réelle<em>  
><strong>I can't take my eyes of you<strong>  
><em>Je ne peux pas lever mes yeux de toi<em>  
><strong>You feel like heaven to touch<strong>  
><em>Te toucher est comme toucher le paradis<em>  
><strong>I wanna hold you so much<strong>  
><em>Je veux tellement t'enlacer<em>

Il se tourne vers elle :

- Je crois que je vais envoyer mes remerciements à Frankie Valli !

Bella arque un sourcil :

- Ah qui ?

- Celui qui a écrit cette chanson. Il a résumé presque tout ce que je voulais te dire...

- Presque ?

- Je tenais aussi à ce que tu saches que je ne suis pas un « coureur de jupons ».

Bella est déconcertée par les mots employés. Il s'en aperçoit et continue donc :

- J'étais avec Rose quand elle a reçu ton sms.

- Tu étais avec Rose ?

Il voit bien qu'elle a du mal à suivre. Il se décide à lui résumer les évènements qui l'ont amené devant elle.

- Quand je me suis réveillé seul, ce matin, j'ai cru que tu ne voulais qu'un coup de soir.

Elle le regarde, encore plus déroutée. Il hausse les épaules :

- Tu as bien cru que j'étais un coureur de jupons... J'ai fini par débarquer chez ma sœur pour lui demander des explications, notamment sur le pourquoi elle t'avait mise sur ma route sachant que je n'étais pas à la recherche d'une histoire sans lendemain. Elle faisait, à peu près, ta tête actuelle... Elle a appelé Rose qui était chez toi. Ton amie n'a pas compris, elle croyait qu'on jouait les prolongations. Bella rougit à l'allusion. Il ne peut résister à l'envie de lui caresser sa joue. Elle incline son visage pour approfondir ce doux contact.

- On a fini par débarquer chez toi...

Elle se redresse. Elle va décidément de surprise en surprise.

- Tu es allé chez moi ?

- Seulement parce que Rose y était. J'avais besoin de comprendre. Elle a rapidement analysé la situation.

- Je l'imagine aisément.

- Après « enquête », elle en a conclu que tu étais partie chez ton père. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle a reçu ton message. Et c'est Alice qui s'est rappelée de votre discussion au café. J'étais furieux qu'elles m'aient fait passer pour un mec à filles. Mais ça m'a aidé à comprendre ta désertion de ce matin.

- Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça mais tu as éveillé tellement de choses en moi que ça m'a fait peur. Je ne me sentais pas capable de supporter que tu me jettes sans ménagement...

Honteuse, elle baisse les yeux. De son index, il lui soulève le menton :

- Je ne suis pas comme ça, Bella. Si je ne me suis jamais fixé, c'était, tout simplement, parce que je n'avais pas trouvé la bonne personne... Quand je t'ai dit que j'aimerais te revoir, j'étais sincère...

Elle sourit à cette idée. Quand elle plonge dans son regard émeraude, elle frissonne face à son intensité. Ses yeux se promènent sur ce corps parfait. Il est encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Et ses fringues sont un appel au sexe ! Son T-shirt anthracite épouse son torse saillant et ce merveilleux jean noir moulant ne cache rien de l'effet que lui procurent ces retrouvailles !

- Bella ?

Quand elle croise à nouveau son regard, elle y note une pointe d'amusement noyée dans la noirceur du désir. Elle n'a qu'une envie, celle de se jeter sur lui. Elle essaye de reprendre contenance car elle a encore quelques questions à lui poser dont une qui lui brûle les lèvres :

- Pourquoi avoir fait tous ces kilomètres ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas attendu mon retour ?

- A cause de la présence de ton ex ici et le fait que ton père a, apparemment, l'intention de vous remettre ensemble. Rosalie n'était pas sûre que tu résistes. Mais vu ton accueil, je pense qu'il a déjà tenté quelque chose et que tu as su l'éconduire !

- Il était là peu de temps avant que tu arrives et j'étais persuadée que c'était lui qui revenait à la charge !

- Rose t'a sous-estimée.

- Non, elle me connaît plutôt bien. Mais, ces dernières heures, j'ai pris conscience de pas mal de choses.

- Me confierais-tu ces choses ?

Elle sent la chaleur s'emparer de ses joues. Il pose ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et caresse de ses pouces ses pommettes rougies. Un frisson parcourt le corps de la jeune femme.

- J'adore ces rougeurs.

La voix du jeune homme est soudain très rauque. Sur les ondes Lana Del Rey entame son refrain.

- **It's you, it's you, it's all for you  
>Everything I do<br>I tell you all the time  
>Heaven is a place on earth with you<br>Tell me all the things you want to do  
>I heard that you like the bad girls<br>Honey, is that true ?  
><strong>**It's better than I ever even knew  
>They say that the world was built for two<br>Only worth living if somebody is loving you  
>Baby now you do<strong>  
>(<em>C'est toi, c'est toi, c'est tout pour toi<br>Tout ce que je fais  
>Je te le dis tout le temps<br>Le paradis sur Terre existe quand tu es avec moi  
>Dis-moi tout ce que tu veux faire<br>On m'a dit que tu aimais les vilaines filles  
>Chéri, est-ce que c'est vrai ?<br>C'est encore mieux que ce que je pensais  
>On dit que le monde a été créé pour deux<br>La vie ne mérite d'être vécue que si quelqu'un vous aime  
>Bébé, maintenant tu m'aimes)<em>

Bella ancre ses yeux dans ceux de l'adonis qui lui fait face. Il se penche lentement jusqu'à faire se rencontrer leurs lèvres dans un effleurement. Elle a besoin de plus. Elle crochète ses bras autour de son cou et pendant que l'une de ses mains part fourrager dans cette chevelure soyeuse, l'autre, d'une pression sur la nuque, invite son partenaire à approfondir le baiser. Il ne se fait pas prier et quand leurs langues se retrouvent à nouveau, ils gémissent à l'unisson. Elles entament un doux ballet sensuel. Rapidement, leur danse s'enflamme, embrasant chaque parcelle de leur corps. Quand elle sent les mains du jeune homme descendre dans le creux de ses reins, elle se cambre créant une douce friction entre leurs sexes. Edward laisse échapper un grognement contre ses lèvres. A ce son, elle sent vibrer ses entrailles. Elle a besoin de sentir sa peau ! Avec empressement, elle lui ôte donc son t-shirt. Quand elle le jette sur le canapé, elle réalise qu'ils se trouvent dans le salon de son père. Elle s'éloigne de lui, haletante. Il la regarde surpris. Elle lui saisit la main. Une légère décharge électrique parcourt leurs deux corps fébriles. Elle lui offre un sourire qu'elle veut aguicheur :

- J'aimerais te faire visiter ma chambre.

Et c'est en riant qu'ils s'élancent dans l'escalier. A peine la porte de la chambre est-elle refermée qu'il la plaque contre, se jetant sur ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser passionné. Avec une même urgence, elle part à tâtons, défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Sans rompre le combat fougueux que mènent leurs langues, elle fait glisser jean et boxer dans un même temps. D'un geste habile, il envoie le tout valdinguer dans la pièce. Le besoin d'air les pousse à se décoller, les laissant pantelant. Il en profite pour lui retirer sa robe et son soutien-gorge, rempart à leur sensuel corps à corps. Ils se dévorent des yeux. Devant la perfection de son corps, elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure. Il déglutit avec difficulté :

- Tu vas me rendre dingue !

Il part à l'assaut de sa bouche. Une de ses mains va se poser sur la hanche dénudée de sa belle, pendant que l'autre part agripper ses boucles brunes pour lui incliner la tête afin de libérer l'accès à son cou. De sa langue, il suit le tracé de sa carotide pulsant au rythme effréné des battements de son cœur. Quand il arrive dans le creux en dessous de son oreille, elle gémit. Attentif à la moindre de ses réactions, il continue ses cajoleries. Il saisit son lobe entre ses dents, le mordillant et l'aspirant, pendant qu'une de ses mains va s'occuper de l'un de ses seins. Elle chancelle sous ses délicieuses attentions qui l'amènent aux bords du précipice.

- Oh mon Dieu, oui !

Il empoigne, sans ménagement, une de ses fesses, frôlant du bout de ses doigts son intimité. Il laisse échapper un râle caverneux : elle est déjà trempée de désir pour lui. Il se recule légèrement pour l'admirer. Elle est là, devant lui, pantelante et n'étant plus vêtue que d'un string blanc. Elle est magnifique.

- Edward... S'il te plaît...

Il attrape le morceau de tissu trempé et le fait glisser le long de ses courbes. Elle se dandine pour finir de le faire tomber. Il remonte ses doigts habiles jusqu'à son intimité dont il trace les contours. Elle halète sous tant de langueur. Elle se sent comme au bord d'une inévitable combustion. Elle a besoin qu'il la soulage. Peinant à reprendre son souffle, elle essaye de lui faire comprendre cette attente pressante. Son bassin oscille à la recherche de plus de contact.

- Edward... J'ai besoin... de toi en moi...

- A tes ordres ma belle !

Il la saisit par les cuisses et la soulève à hauteur de ses hanches tandis qu'elle raffermit sa prise autour de sa nuque. Il fléchit ses genoux et d'un habile coup de reins, il la pénètre. Quand il bute en son fond, un soupir d'aise leur échappe. Ce sentiment de plénitude qu'ils ont tous deux ressenti la nuit dernière est de retour. Cette connexion est à nouveau palpable. Elle lui enserre ses hanches de ses jambes. Il commence à se mouvoir en elle, lentement, profitant de cette douce sensation qui lui encercle son membre. La chambre est emplie de gémissements qui s'amplifient au fur et à mesure de ses va-et-vient dans cet étau chaud et humide. Elle s'incline en arrière pour prendre appui sur le mur. Il se penche à son tour pour prendre en bouche un de ses tétons dressés. Les attentions qu'il lui porte la font basculer dans le tourbillon du plaisir. Et quand il sent ses chairs se contracter autour son sexe qui n'attendait que ça, il ne lui en faut pas plus pour se déverser en elle dans un long râle de contentement. Sans sortir de son antre chaud, il se déplace jusqu'au lit et avec douceur, il s'y assied dessus. La position, ainsi approfondie, réveille aussitôt leur désir. Elle passe ses bras en arrière pour prendre appui sur les cuisses de son homme. Elle commence à onduler sur sa turgescence à nouveau tendue à bloc.

- Merde ! Bella ! C'est trop bon !

Il allonge son buste, se positionnant sur ses coudes et se laisse hypnotiser pas les seins de sa belle qui bougent au rythme de son déhanché. Elle le chevauche sensuellement. Il descend son regard à la jointure de leurs sexes. Ses hanches accompagnent les mouvements de sa belle. L'érotisme de la position le subjugue. Voir son membre dégoulinant de leurs jus entrer et sortir de l'intimité de sa belle, l'amène rapidement aux portes du paroxysme. Il se redresse et plaque son torse contre celui de sa partenaire. Ils s'enlacent dans une étreinte passionnée. Il caresse la cambrure de ses reins pendant qu'elle glisse ses doigts dans sa chevelure cuivrée. Leurs ondulations érotiques s'accélèrent. Les frictions ainsi provoquées sur son bouton de plaisir ont raison d'elle et elle se met à crier sa jouissance se laissant aller sur son épaule.

Après quelques mouvements de bassin, il la rejoint dans son orgasme.

Ils restent ainsi lovés un long moment, s'enivrant de l'odeur de l'autre. Après avoir retrouvé une respiration plus régulière, il se recule un peu pour se noyer dans cet océan chocolat qui brille d'une lueur nouvelle. Il prend la parole.

- Waouw ! Je n'avais jamais remis le couvert aussi vite !

Elle lui offre un sourire coquin :

- Effectivement, je t'ai senti à nouveau en « forme » en un clin d'œil, ça aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter !

Elle se relève prudemment, ses muscles endoloris la font grimacer.

- Ça va ?

- Mon corps n'a pas l'habitude... Je manque d'endurance.

Elle rougit. Il lui fait son sourire en coin, si craquant.

- Sachant que nous les hommes, nous avons une plus grande appétence sexuelle, je veux bien te coacher pour améliorer cela.

Elle secoue la tête, faussement dépitée. Quand elle sent le fruit de leur plaisir dégouliner le long de ses jambes, elle s'enfuie vers la salle de bain.

- Je reviens de suite.

- Ok. Je t'attends.

Elle se glisse dans la cabine de douche et efface rapidement toutes traces de « coulures ». Elle se sèche tout aussi vite, trop pressée de rejoindre son homme. Elle s'enveloppe dans sa serviette et part le rejoindre d'un pas léger. Il est là, nu, confortablement installé sur son lit, calé dans les oreillers les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il a les yeux fermés. Elle s'arrête sur le pas de la porte et ne se gêne pas pour le mater. Ça lui fait quand même bizarre de voir un homme dans le lit où elle a grandi. Et quel homme ! Elle promène ses yeux sur le corps de ce Dieu Grec. Elle repense à sa discussion avec Rose et Alice au bistrot. C'était le qualificatif qu'avait employé sa meilleure amie. Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention alors, pensant qu'elle en rajoutait très certainement. Mais c'est pire que ça ! Même ses pieds sont parfaits !

- La vue te plaît ?

Elle s'empourpre aussitôt.

- Tu peux venir toucher ! Je ne mords pas sauf si tu me le demandes.

Ses lèvres se fendent d'un sourire. Elle se liquéfie littéralement. Et c'est d'une démarche féline qu'elle s'approche doucement de lui. Il tend son bras dans sa direction, l'index tendu qu'il secoue de droite à gauche. Elle s'arrête, déconcertée.

- N'aurais-tu pas quelque chose en trop ?

Comprenant à quoi il fait allusion, elle se débarrasse rapidement de sa serviette.

- C'est mieux ?

- C'est parfait ! Tu es parfaite.

Il lui offre sa main. Elle la saisit. Et toujours cette décharge électrique qui leur traverse le corps. Il la tire brusquement vers lui, la déséquilibrant. Elle s'affale sur lui dans un éclat de rire. Elle s'installe contre son torse et prend une grande inspiration pour s'imprégner de son parfum si masculin. Il passe son bras autour de ses épaules et plonge son nez dans la chevelure de la jeune femme. Il soupire d'aise. Elle s'abandonne complètement dans ses bras et se laisse bercer par les battements de son cœur. Il fredonne « Video Game ».

- Bella ?

- Hummm ?

- Il y a du mouvement en bas.

Cette constatation la sort brutalement des limbes du sommeil où elle avait glissé. Elle regarde son réveil : 18h30.

- Merde ! Mon père est déjà rentré !

Elle se redresse d'un bond, enfile rapidement sa robe et essaye de discipliner ses cheveux.

- Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Elle cherche désespérément un miroir.

- J'ai l'air de quoi ?

- Sincèrement ? D'une fille qui vient de prendre son pied et qui est heureuse.

Elle soupire.

- Tu veux que je m'éclipse par la fenêtre ?

- Non ! Je... Je ne suis plus une adolescente... Tu... Tu n'as qu'à descendre dans quelques minutes.

- On fait comme tu veux.

La voix de Charlie résonne du rez-de-chaussée de la maison :

- Bella, on est rentrés.

Elle sort précipitamment de la chambre, laissant un Edward plutôt désarçonné.

- J'arrive papa !

Son père l'attend en bas de l'escalier. Il la regarde descendre les marches quatre à quatre. Il remarque de suite ses yeux qui brillent d'une lueur si différente d'à son arrivée. Il en est soulagé.

- Hey ! Salut vous deux !

- Salut ma chérie !

- Coucou Bella ! Bien, je vais ranger les courses à la cuisine.

Et Sue s'éloigne les bras chargés de poches, les laissant seul. Charlie s'avance vers sa fille et dépose un tendre baiser paternel sur sa joue.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux et j'en suis heureux.

- Je...

Les mots se bloquent dans sa gorge.

_« Merde ! Comment va-t-elle se dépêtrer de cette situation ? »_

- Il y a longtemps que Jacob est parti ?

Elle le regarde, encore plus prise au dépourvu. Charlie hausse les épaules :

- Il n'y a plus sa moto dans l'allée.

Il lui lance un regard taquin, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'est pas dupe sur son activité des dernières heures. Elle rougit en baissant les yeux. Il faut qu'elle se ressaisisse. Edward ne va pas tarder à les rejoindre.

- Il est parti depuis un bon moment.

- Ah... Et vous vous retrouvez ce soir ?

Elle fuit toujours son regard.

- Heu... Non...

- Tu peux lui dire de venir manger avec nous et après vous pourrez peut-être sortir. Et puis il va bien falloir qu'il récupère ses affaires !

A son ton légèrement railleur, elle relève ses yeux. Il se déplace vers le salon et saisit le t-shirt échoué sur le canapé.

- Il va falloir que je lui rappelle que faire du deux roues torse nu n'est pas conseillé !

Elle est maintenant cramoisie. Il la regarde, amusé.

- Hey, Bella ! Tu vas bientôt avoir vingt-cinq ans ! Et vu la façon dont il te dévorait des yeux, je me doute que vous n'avez pas fait que parler.

- Il... Il ne s'est rien passé avec Jacob !

Il semble déconcerté. Sa fille ne lui a jamais menti. Pourtant, il mettrait presque sa main à couper qu'elle venait de « s'envoyer en l'air » ! Il secoue la tête pour chasser ces images, car même si c'est une jeune femme, elle reste quand même sa petite fille !

Il y a du mouvement au premier étage. Bella souffle un bon coup.

_« Ça y est, on y est ! »_

Son père l'interroge du regard. Sue qui s'apprête à les rejoindre, s'arrête au pied de l'escalier. Elle bloque, la bouche ouverte, sur un Edward qui descend les marches. Quand Bella l'aperçoit, elle est, elle aussi, éblouie par la vision de son homme qui s'avance vers eux. Il est torse nu, passant nerveusement sa main dans sa tignasse indomptable, faisant danser les muscles de son torse. Il porte son jean bas sur les hanches, dévoilant l'élastique noire de son boxer. Sue se ressaisit la première, elle s'avance vers lui en lui tendant la main :

- Bonjour, je suis Sue une amie de la famille.

- Enchanté, Edward, un... un ami de Bella...

Charlie fait la navette de l'un à l'autre et finit par arquer un sourcil en direction de sa fille.

- Papa je te présente Edward, mon... mon petit-ami ?

Cela sonne plus comme une question. Il serre la main que lui présente le jeune homme, tout en lui lançant un regard suspicieux. Puis il reporte son attention à Bella qui arbore ses traditionnelles rougeurs des pommettes.

- Ton petit-ami, vraiment ? Il me semblait pourtant que la dernière fois que je t'ai eue au téléphone, c'est-à-dire, le week-end dernier, tu étais encore célibataire !

- Je l'étais effectivement...

- Bien ! Alors quel est le chapitre que j'ai loupé ?

- C'est compliqué.

Charlie est de plus en plus dérouté. La sonnette retentit, coupant court au malaise. Alors que Sue se dirige déjà vers la porte, le jeune homme se tourne vers Charlie :

- Monsieur, pourrais-je récupérer mon t-shirt ?

- Ah ! Heu ! Oui ! Bien sûr !

Il lui tend le vêtement et se retourne rapidement vers l'entrée pour voir entrer la meilleure amie de sa fille suivie d'un petit bout de femme.

- Rose ? Je te croyais à Seattle !

- Bonjour Charlie ! J'y étais. Mais c'est compliqué.

- Tiens Bella vient de me dire la même chose. Vous me croyez donc trop stupide pour comprendre ?

- Non ! Pas du tout papa ! Mais...

- Bonjour ! Je suis Alice Cullen, la sœur d'Edward et la belle-sœur de Rosalie et peut-être, je l'espère en tous cas, de Bella !

Alice lui claque une bise sur la joue, avant de continuer sur sa lancée :

- Quelle charmante maison vous avez là ! J'aime beaucoup votre ville, même si il me manquerait quelques boutiques !

Charlie est abasourdi par ce lutin sautillant. Il regarde tour à tour les quatre jeunes gens pour essayer de comprendre. Puis son regard se pose sur Sue. Elle hausse les épaules.

- Si nous nous installions dans le salon. Vous pourrez nous raconter pourquoi Bella, tu étais dans cet état quand tu es arrivée et comment tu as retrouvé ton visage souriant et heureux !

Et c'est ainsi que Bella se lance dans son récit, agrémenté de quelques commentaires de Rosalie ou d'Alice. Seul Edward reste en retrait à écouter attentivement la version de sa belle.

- Et tu as fait tous ces kilomètres pour la retrouver ? Tu ne pouvais pas attendre qu'elle rentre à Seattle ?

Charlie ancre ses pupilles dans celles du jeune homme. Ce dernier lui offre un franc sourire. Bella lui a presque posé les mêmes questions !

- Votre fille est spéciale et je n'avais pas envie qu'un autre me la prenne pour un malentendu.

Charlie comprend bien l'allusion faite. Il hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment car finalement ce qui lui importe peu, c'est le bonheur de sa fille.

- Bien ! Que diriez-vous de commander des pizzas ?

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Notre petit couple fétiche s'est retrouvé !<strong>

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce dernier chapitre ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans une petite review.**

* Reprise dans le Taratata 423 que j'ai beaucoup apprécié : .com/Pages/EMISSIONS_?TvShowId


End file.
